What should have been done
by Eve1156
Summary: A different way Kingdom Hearts 358/2 should have gone. In my opinion. Summary sucks but the story is better. Might contain spoilers for those who haven't played the game. Rated T for Mild Violence. Not Yoai... xD!
1. Prologue

**Me: Yeah! I'm finally back after... two months? **

**Kizu: Took ya long enough.. I had to nag you the entire way through**

**Me: Shut it... ._.'' Anyway~ I hope you enjoy the modifications! I'll make sure to tell you how much I changed or if I didn't change at all-**

**Kizu: Which is unlikely. You also messed up a lot when you first re-posted this chapter and had to revise it for the 5th time or so.  
**

**Me: Stop interrupting!  
**

**Kizu: Okay okay..**

**Me: Anyway... I didn't change much here... Oh and I fail at beginnings...**

**Kizu: Tell me about it. By the way, Eve here doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Me: But I do own Kizu!**

**Kizu: ...Yay?**

**

* * *

**

I, Kizu, am human. I have straight and long black hair and sea blue eyes and I was merely 10 when I first found out about Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblades. Studying for nearly 4 years under my kind mentor, Ansem the Wise, I learned about different worlds and about Heartless and Nobodies. He always said that I caught on quickly, but I never understood what he meant by that.

When something happened to him, he told me to run. As both my tutor and father figure, I willingly followed his orders. He told me that one day, I would see him again.

I ventured out, on my own, for the first time in many years. But after some time, I realized that I was an outsider in a world, or several worlds, where other people belonged somewhere.

Strange things started to happen the more I get upset. And when those strange things happened, the people around me simply backed away, without a second thought.

So… I decided to hide myself. I didn't want to get hurt anymore, so when I came in front of a problem, I ran. I was too scared to confront them. Trying to avoid the fact that I was a mere coward, I hid my emotions too. The guilt and pain along with the happiness that came with living life "to the fullest." I just didn't want to deal with it anymore.

_I'm scared._

_

* * *

_

Sitting on the ground with both knees drawn up to my face, I was choking back my tears. It was night time and dim rays of light from the skyscrapers' windows shone the quiet alleyway. With both of my hands tightly clutching my chest, I tried my best to hold back the overflowing pain. Too many feelings were going through me: anguish, nostalgia, but most importantly isolation. Just a few months after I left Ansem's study, I met more hardships I could handle and now that he sent me away, I didn't have anywhere to run back to.

"I want to run away and lock them all away," I whispered to myself, "All of them. My… feelings."

"You can," an oddly familiar yet unfamiliar voice answered.

"What are you talking about?" I instinctively and doubtfully replied, "I can't just disappear. And how can I throw away my feelings without becoming a Nobody?"

A man with a black trench coat walked out of the shadows and toward me, holding out his black, gloved hand. He had the hood on so I couldn't clearly see his face but for some strange reason, it felt like I knew him from somewhere. "You're quite well informed."

"Who.. are you?"

"Come with me and I'll show you a place where you can disappear." His voice was deep and had an ominous feeling to it.

"What do you mean? Answer my question!"

"You want to run away, don't you?" he interrogated instead.

"H-how did you find me?"

"You might not know me but I've heard about you and your intellect."

"Tell me your name," I demanded.

He paused but then answered, "Xemnas."

It took me no longer than a split second to remove the "X" in his name and rearrange it to form an Original's name. I gasped and mouthed, "Ansem."

He held out his hand and I subconsciously took it, believing that it was my former mentor. He opened up a black, oval portal and guided me through it. I saw nothing for a minute, but then re-focused my eyes. I had walked into a large, round room, where there were high, white chairs. Thirteen to be exact.

"Where did you take me?" I asked trying to hide my small hint of fear.

"The Castle That Never Was," the man answered, taking off his hood, revealing amber eyes, layered grey hair, and dark skin, "Welcome to your new home."


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: I changed a lot here.. But it's basically the same.**

**Roxas: And I'm here to Disclaim!**

**Me: -controlling fangirl part of me-**

**Roxas: O_o;; Anyway, Eve doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.. Otherwise I would've been alive and Sora would've been the one to die!**

**Me: Don't tell them THAT! And also, I own Kizu :D!**

**

* * *

**

From then on, Xemnas kept me close by his side, showing me Organization XIII. He explained to me that the Organization was a group of nobodies with strong wills and when I asked why I was allowed in, he simply responded, "Do you feel like you have a heart?"

He made me realize that I didn't want to "feel" anymore. Everything had become numb. My heart had no determination to "feel." I don't want to "feel." Emotions just hurt me, so I boxed them up and locked it with a Key.

Xemnas said that I would be known as Number N, or zero. He told the other members to "treat my words as if they were his: law," and that's exactly what they did. I worked as the co-leader but usually, I almost never left my room and I barely spoke to any other members. I met them all, but didn't speak to them. Xemnas wanted me to research on Kingdom Hearts so that's what I did. Plus, what's the point in leaving?

Months after joining the Organization, I met Xemnas in the Conference room. He had made a seat for me, to the right of him, between him and II, Xigbar. It was placed forward, into the circle just slightly so it would fit, and it symbolized that I was involved and inside the Organization. Today, the only ones there were him and me.

"I heard about the Keyblade wielders," I proclaimed with my right elbow on the arm rest and using that hand to support my head, "Xion and Roxas was it?"

"Ahh yes, the two young hopefuls," Xemnas responded, leaning inward slightly with both elbows on the chair's rests and hands interlocked, holding up his head, "They both have powerful and essential weapons but they are quite the handful actually. I always have to send Axel with them so it cuts down efficiency."

"Why send them together then?" I asked monotone.

"They simply **insist**."

"Why would they keep 'insisting?'"I disapproved, "They're doing work for the Organization, not making friends."

Xemnas chuckled and replied, "I find it interesting though. It takes all three to complete even the simplest of missions. Furthermore, those three are always the last ones to return."

"Shall I investigate? I'm bored anyway," I offered.

"Do as you please. They're currently defeating a Destroyer and Heat Saber in Twilight Town."

I nodded and then disappeared, making black strands appear after me.

"_Friends…"_

_

* * *

_

In Twilight Town, I roamed around, looking at my surroundings. There was a steeply sloped road that was a gentle bronze color. As I looked around, I spotted three kids talking about summer homework. Two of them were boys and one was a girl.

"_Axel.. Xion… and Roxas?"_

The taller boy was thin, had dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. He wore a short, light green vest over a black, sleeveless shirt and baggy camo pants. The other boy, who was shorter and chubbier, had spiked up black hair held up with a black and white headband, brown eyes, an oversized red, white, and black shirt that said "DogStreet" on it, and saggy jeans. And the girl was a bit taller than the chubby guy and had brown hair with green eyes. She wore an orange and sleeveless Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it and yellow Capri pants. They were all running around, talking, laughing, and having.. fun.

"_They don't have the coat and they seem to be really close… I miss having friends.." _I thought, and then quickly shook my head_, "No Kizu. Snap out of it..!"_

Afterward, I walked into 'Sandlot,' which was a large flat district with tan walls surrounding it. Various posters were placed on the walls and some green shrubs were planted at the edges of the square area, behind several benches. A blue eyed girl, who had short, black hair and an Organization coat, walked by, right in front of me, and was around the same height as me.

"Come on Roxas! Axel! If you don't hurry up, we won't have time for ice cream," the girl said loudly to two other kids around my age, who were running toward her.

"_Ice cream? Why would they be eating ice cream when they have a mission?"_

The boy that had blond hair spiked to his left and was around about an inch taller than me ran toward her. Also having an Organization coat and blue eyes, he replied, "Hey Xion! You should slow down. You **just** got better from 20 days of being unconscious."

The girl smiled slightly as the taller boy, who had red hair spiked backward and an Organization coat on, chuckled, "You should listen to Roxas. We still have that Destroyer to finish off."

"_So the Heat Saber was taken care of?"_ I thought as they continued discussing Xion's health while walking toward the clock tower.

I lurked behind several buildings, secretly following them in the distance. They continued laughing and fooling around.

"_How can they have.. fun? They don't have hearts. They can't have feelings…" _I thought to myself in disbelief.

As they walked into a large area in front of the train station and clock tower, Xion suddenly collapsed. I hid behind another building as I heard Roxas yell out in distraught, "Xion!"

I peeked out to see her just lay there on the ground, unresponsive, until the guy with red hair, who seemed to be Axel, lifted her up slightly by the back. Then, a large red can like thing appeared with a yellow cap and pointed end and a red and black Heartless insignia on the middle of the red area. A gear was spinning at the end of the bottom point as it quickly moved left and right and it also had two, blue diamond shaped "arms" at the right and left side. Between the yellow cap and red body armor was an opening that showed darkness and glowing black eyes.

"I got Xion. You take care of the target!" Axel yelled out to Roxas.

"Okay!" he replied, summoning a large key that had a yellow handle and grey stem and teeth.

"_The.. Keyblade?"_

Roxas hastily jumped into the air and started swinging his massive key at the Heartless. With each blow, it slowed down just slightly. When it shot out two large beams of white, he either rolled out of the way or blocked it with his Keyblade. Even when the heartless turned in a 180 with the two beams coming out of its "arms," he would still be able to roll or jump away. To help him fight, he also cast a few magic spells which put the enemy on fire, froze it, paralyzed it, or healed him. Even after a few hits from the Heartless, Roxas still stayed strong and fought back. No more than a few minutes later, he dealt the final blow and a pink, crystallized heart flew out into the sky.

"Sora.." Xion whispered, still unconscious.

"_Sora?"_ I thought as I saw Roxas run toward her and yell out her name again.

"It's okay. She's not hurt," Axel said, still holding her.

"But Axel-!"

"Let's just Return To the Castle, all right?" he cut in.

Axel then stood up, picking up Xion with him, as Roxas created a black portal which I knew as the Corridor of Darkness. I watched them leave and decided that it was about time to leave myself. Creating and walking through my own black portal, I walked into The Grey Area. Two sets of grey couches facing glass coffee tables were at my right and left side as I walked in. No one was there and I just walked to the tall, glass windows that displayed a heart shaped moon to the top right. I stood there, staring at the incomplete Kingdom Hearts for a few quiet moments.

"_Axel, Xion, and Roxas.. What's with those three?"_

"Why were you following us before?" I heard from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me nearly jump. I quickly turned around and saw Axel standing there with both arms crosses in front of his chest and looking at me with what seemed to be a glare, but not quite.

"Why are you assuming things?" I shot back at him.

"I saw you following Roxas, Xion, and me," he stated, looking down on me with at least half a foot difference, "What did you want?"

"Nothing," I replied as I started walking toward the bedrooms' hallway.

Axel unexpectedly placed a firm hand on my shoulder before I got too far, "Why were you following us?"

"That is **my** business," I responded, turning only my head back at him.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"_Why would a Nobody go through this much trouble..?"_ I asked to myself and I took a deep breathe, "I wanted to see the two Keyblade masters. I did not have a chance to greet them so I thought that it would be nice if I were to be able to."

"Well you better not harm them, Got that memorized?"

I shrugged his shoulder off and then continued walking toward my room, "You shouldn't be making threats VIII. Even though I joined later than you, I am still a higher ranking."

I felt him nearly glare at me from behind but tactfully ignored it. Opening the door and walking into my own room, I took out the journal that was placed beneath my pillow and started writing.

* * *

Entry 15: The Three Members

I know I might not write in this forsaken journal everyday, but today, something actually happened. I witnessed two Keyblade wielders, one was a girl and the other was a boy. They both looked teenaged, so their counterparts must have been teenagers when they were turned into heartless. Oddly enough, their blue eyes were similar. I have a feeling that one of them doesn't belong. Heh.. feelings again. My "feelings" are never wrong, so maybe something is out of place. I'll look into it later on, after I've finished my work.

I can't believe I've changed so much though. I've gotten cold and cruel… What happened to the old me?


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Beginnings the same but there's a completely different ending.**

**Xion: You made Kizu a stalker .**

**Me: She isn't a stalker...**

**Xion: -sighs- Eve doesn't own Kingdom Hearts... She only owns Kizu, the stalker.**

**Me: SHE ISN'T A STALKER!  
**

* * *

Roxas' Point of View

_

* * *

_

Day 193

Xion's awake now. The three of us were gonna go get some ice cream after our mission, but she passed out again, so we had to take her home.

I talked with Axel in her room until she woke up. He said the three of us were best friends-inseparable. But after that, he said that he had to go do something and left. It was strange.

* * *

The next morning, I walked into The Grey Area, seeing Xion standing to my right. I briefly spoke to her, making sure that she was alright from the previous night, and then got some supplies from a small, light yellow Moogle, that had an Organization coat covering his body and eyes, only leaving a red ball of fluff above its head. Walking over to Axel, I decided to speak with him and ask about last night.

"It's nothing," he replied, still gazing out of the tall, clear windows that displayed a heart shaped moon, "I vote we keep our missions short and sweet. Oh and make sure to stay away from the girl with long black hair."

"_Long black hair?" _I thought, but didn't question him. He always knew what was right. Walking to Saix, who was standing to the right of Axel, I went to get my missions for the day. He had blue hair that went past his shoulders and a faint scar that formed an "X" between his two yellow eyes which peered down at me.

"Here are your new missions. Depart as soon as you are ready," the berserker said as he handed me a list of missions. There were three, one in Twilight Town and two more in Neverland.

"I'll go to—."

"Twilight Town," a commanding voice announced, cutting me off, "To collect Shining Gems with me." I turned around to see a girl with flowing black hair, trailing down to her waist, and intent blue eyes. She wore the Organization outfit but without the gloves.

"_Long.. black hair!"_ I exclaimed to myself as Saix responded, "Who gave you the authority to assign missions?"

"My word is to be taken as law. Xemnas said it himself, or do you not recall?" she flung back at him with words full of hostility.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I quickly added but she glared intensely at me, making me retreat.

"Just go," Saix said, dismissing us. I reluctantly nodded and opened up a Corridor of Darkness. She walked in first and I simply followed afterward.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I walked out of the portal was a hand extended out toward me. I looked up and found the girl's calm eyes staring at me. "Call me Kizu."

"I'm Roxas," I replied, hesitantly taking her hand and shaking it, thinking, _"Axel __**just**__ told me to avoid a girl with long black hair too…"_

"I'm sorry for pushing you into a mission like that but you caught my interests yesterday," she explained, as calm and monotone as Xemnas would speak.

"Yesterday?" I questioned.

"I saw Xion pass out and everything. You and Axel were there. How is she doing by the way?"

"She's fine now, but still needs her rest," I replied. _"Kizu was.. following us?"_

"Good. Shouldn't we start collecting the gems?" she reminded me as she walked up the slope.

I realized that we landed in one of the side streets that lead to Market Street. The road and walls were a nice tan with a few rectangular windows. As we walked toward Market Street, we passed what looked like a room that had black metal bars which was to the left and farther up, a neon yellow three that was to the right and indicated that the area was a train stop. Proceeding on, the road sloped downward as the walls surrounding us became more colorful with dull greens, reds and oranges. Suddenly, two small Shadows, which were black and had yellow eyes, emerged from the ground, making Kizu jump backward and me summon my Keyblade. With one simple slash, both of them dispersed into darkness but no hearts were captured because they were Purebloods.

"You can't fight?" I asked, looking at Kizu.

She shook her head, "I don't know how to.."

"Maybe I can teach you some day," I replied with a small smile and made my weapon disappear.

She smiled back just slightly, but awkwardly, and then continued walking down the slope, "I'm not much help today though."

"Why'd you go on a mission with me then?" I responded, following her.

"I don't know really. I acted on impulse.. Which is unlike me.. How strange…" she said, slowly drifting off into her own thoughts.

"Impulse? How can you have an 'impulse' if you don't have a heart?" I questioned, passing an armor shop that was to the left and an accessory shop to the right.

"Oh I-."

"Wait! Kizu look out!" I yelled out, leaping between her and a white beam, blocking it with my Keyblade. A Destroyer had appeared the second we walked into the main part of the Tram Common and fired its laser at Kizu. I quickly jumped into action and because I had already gotten used to the Heartless' movements from yesterday, the battle was simple. After hitting and dodging attacks for just a few minutes, it was destroyed and dropped a glimmering, green, shield shaped fragment with two crossing crescents attached to and below it.

"That's the item!" Kizu exclaimed, running toward and picking up the gem which was just slightly bigger than her miniature hands, "Just two more now."

"Why do we need them in the first place?" I asked, watching her and making my Keyblade disappear, "And are you alright?"

"We need it to make some spells and they're useful for synthesizing," she explained, "And I'm fine. Thanks."

"You should hide or something. Heartless can appear out of nowhere." I stated.

"Let's just get the mission done. I'll be fine."

"Alright then," I answered as I started walking to the left, looking for more Shining Gems. The Tram Common was a large area that had several different ramps and stairs everywhere, so it would be the best place to look for either Heartless or specific items. After walking up some stairs, another Destoryer appeared and I commanded Kizu to stay back. She did as she was told but only backed up into a few Shadows.

For some odd reason, I **felt** a sense of responsibility to protect someone helpless and I lunged at the Shadows first, quickly eliminating them. Then I stepped in between Kizu and the Destroyer once again but before I could do anything, I heard a soft and small, "Thank you" from her. I turned my face to the left and gave her a modest grin however the "moment" was broken after the Heartless decided to shoot out a beam of light and I needed to react by blocking it. I then lunged at enemy, destroying as easily and quickly as the one before and another Shining Gem dropped to the ground.

"Looks like every time you eradicate a Destroyer, the item drops," Kizu assumed, picking up the second gem, "We should look for another one and that'll be the end of the mission."

"Good, and you're welcome," I said and continued walking up the stairs after I made my Keyblade disappear for the second time.

"Wait what?" she asked, following me.

"You said thank you before, so I'm saying you're welcome," I replied, taking a left turn into an alleyway. The buildings were tall and blocked some of the light coming from the sun. I jumped a few feet down into an alcove to be greeted by another Destroyer's laser. Because my landing wasn't secure yet, I couldn't dodge the attack and the explosion from it knocked me back into the ledge I had just jumped off of, nearly knocking me out.

"Roxas!" Kizu yelled the second she saw me blown back. Obviously, she thought that I was too strong to be harmed, because of my displays of strength earlier, and jumped next to me, "You alright?"

I nodded in response and summoned my Kingdom Key again, standing up, "I'll be fine. It just caught me by surprise."

I took in a gulp of a Potion. Almost instantly, I felt a rush of new energy and I then lunged at the awaiting Heartless.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kizu: You made me useless...**

**Me: Shush and disclaim! This is an epic moment! Oh and I fail at writing battle scenes...**

**Kizu: Eve doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.. Just me... Oh and review so she can know HOW she fails.**

**Me: ...thanks?  
**

* * *

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

Roxas made it look so easy to fight. Each movement looked like he was trained to do it a million times and never get tired. I was shocked when I saw him against the wall like that. It never occurred to me that he could get hurt at all.

"Roxas!" I yelled out to him, jumping off the ledge and trying to land without injury, "Are you alright?" I saw him nod and nearly sighed out loud in relief, but I kept my composure.

"I'll be fine. It just caught me by surprise," he responded, standing up, summoning his key-like weapon, and drinking a Potion. I then watched helplessly as Roxas ran off to fight off the third Heartless. I hated how I couldn't do anything but hold the shield shaped shards in my hands, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. I can't stand **anyone** getting hurt.

Roxas seemed a little winded when he was fighting but he was still strong. Although he was knocked back a few times by the lasers, he still got up and fought back. After no more than three blows, the Shining Gem had dropped to the ground.

"That's the last one, right?" he said as I walked pass him and picked up the shard.

"Yes. But it would be useful to collect a few more," I responded, holding the three gems in my arms, "The more I have, the more items I can make from them."

"What **are **you going to make with them anyway?" Roxas asked while walking through an opening in the wall.

Following him once again, I replied, "I might make a few Elixirs or something."

"So I'm just the one that does the work while you get the benefits?" he questioned.

"I can't fight and I need supplies. Think of it as a favor," I coolly countered. He stopped walking and just glared at me for a second before my eyes widened, "Roxas look out!"

He quickly spun around to be greeted by a large, black winged Heartless diving at him. Its teal body had a white abdomen with a Heartless emblem on it. The basic structure resembled a dragon but had yellow on the tips of its feet and morning star like tail.

Roxas couldn't react in time and was knocked back into a nearby wall by being head-butted in the stomach. I saw him cough up a little blood before I turned to the Heartless that landed and was gazing my way. The second I took a step back was the second the Tailbunker lunged at me. I braced myself for the blow but saw Roxas tackle it and slash at it with his Keyblade, knocking it to the side.

"_Why does he keep protecting me?"_ I asked myself as I ran next to him, "Are you okay?"

He used his free hand to wipe off some trickling blood from the corner of his mouth. "Yeah. I'm off today," he replied and then stood back into a fighting stance, "The Tailbunker isn't gone yet though."

I turned my head toward the Heartless. It had staggered onto its two legs and then screeched loudly, nearly deafening me. Afterward, the Tailbunker shot out four fireballs from its mouth that curved slightly and then aimed at one target, which was Roxas. He quickly took a few steps backward and aimed his weapon at the incoming flames, yelling, "Blizzara!" A small ball of icy mist flew out of the tip of his Keyblade and exploded when it came in contact with the fire, nullifying the Heartless' attempt of an attack. The opponent was frustrated because the fire didn't hit and spin-dived down at Roxas, creating whirling yellow streaks. He quickly dodge-rolled away and yelled out, "Blizzard!" This time, a small ice cube came out of the tip of his Keyblade and followed the Tailbunker. After a few seconds, the ice cube created a small explosion onto the Heartless, freezing one of its wings. He then lunged at it while it was down, slashing a few times before the pink, crystallized heart was captured and a small tile with a red Nobody's emblem was dropped.

Roxas leaned against his Keyblade and picked up the item as I ran toward him, "How did you know to use ice magic?"

"I fought Tailbunkers before," he responded, slightly distracted, "But this one seemed stronger… They're usually gone after just one Blizzard."

"Maybe the Heartless get stronger over time?" I said then pointed at the tile, "What's that anyway?"

"It's a Gear Component B," he replied, "They're used to synthesize Keyblades. Well, I have to go somewhere now. Head back to the Castle before me."

"Where are you going?"

"Just to check up on things. I'll head back soon."

I shrugged, opened up a Corridor of Darkness, and walked in.

* * *

Entry 16: First Mission

I accompanied Roxas today for a mission in Twilight Town. I needed to find more about him so I assigned the mission. We collected Shining Gems, even though the original task would have been to collect Shining Shards. The gems are more useful so oh well. I saw him fight and was in awe but I was also useless. Being unable to fight wasn't a good choice, so he needed to do all of the fighting. He protected me. Even though I commanded him left and right, he protected me against the Heartless because I couldn't fight.

Was it bravery or stupidity? I'm not so sure. But I felt like I was useless.. and I'm warming up toward him. It feels like he _does _belong. Something still isn't right about those three being together. Feelings.. again…

Anyway, I'm planning on making some items with the Gems. Maybe something for Roxas, because he helped me collect them. I'm not sure yet. I might have Roxas, Axel, and Xion do a mission together with me tomorrow. I have to see who doesn't belong. I'm sure, someone doesn't.

**He protected me today. I still can't believe it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Yay~ Chapter 4! Oh and if you've been here since the fail V1, you'll realize it's ALMOSTTT the exact same chapter as the old chapter 2!  
**

**Kizu: Oh and I think Eve forgot to tell the audience that she'll post every Thursday... And that she made more errors in this story.. so this is a repost  
**

**Me: ...shush Kizu ._.''  
**

**Kizu: Anyway, I know I disclaimed last time but Eve wanted me to do it again...**

**Me: Hey! It's fun when you disclaim!**

**Kizu: Does that mean you like being made fun of in front of your audience?**

**Me: ...just disclaim ._.**

**Kizu: Eve doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anyone in Kingdom Hearts. She only owns me... (which sucks)**

**Me: Gee.. thanks

* * *

**

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

The next day, I woke up very early in the morning and reported to Xemnas right away. I needed to get permission to permanently be able to assign missions. Yesterday was just once, so it was alright. _But_ I don't want to anger him if I were to assign missions nearly everyday. Appearing in the conference room, I sat in my high, white chair next to Xemnas'. Once again, it was just him and me.

"Good Morning Xemnas," I said calm and monotone.

"Hello Number N," he responded with a flat tone, "How did it go the other day? Did it slip your mind to report to me?"

"I apologize Superior. Xion fainted the other day, so it didn't go as planned. I went with Roxas the next day to see what was happening. They indeed take longer to return, but it does not seem urgent. I'll keep them in order. Do I have permission to assign them to missions?"

"As you wish."

I then nodded and then disappeared, making black strands appear after me.

* * *

Walking into the Grey Room, I looked to my right and I saw Roxas, Axel, and Xion sitting on the couches, talking. To my left Number X, Luxord, was relaxing and playing with his deck of cards. I approached Saix and boldly stated, "I'm going with Roxas, Axel, and Xion today."

"Four members on one mission?" he questioned, looking down at me because of our obvious height difference, "That's completely unreasonable. It's either you pair up, two and two, and do separate missions, or you don't go at all. Three is more than enough in one team, let alone **four**."

"I. Am. Going. With. Them." I repeated sternly while glaring at him, "Must I remind you again that my word is **law**? Plus, Superior himself gave me permission to assign missions."

Saix glared at me for a second before he gave in, "If Superior _himself_ gave you the authority, I cannot oppose it. **But** I'm going to have to require for the team to take double the workload so it will not interfere with the normal schedule. I suggest Beast's Castle. Currently, there is a Heartless outbreak there and we can utilize both Keyblade masters in that area. Tell them to leave right away."

"Very well then," I replied and walked to Roxas, Axel, and Xion, "We're going on a mission together today."

"What?" Xion said, looking up at me.

"Again?" Roxas added.

"I'm going on a mission with you today," I repeated, "We're assigned in Beast's Castle."

"Wait. Why are you coming with us?" Axel questioned sharply, "You can't fight, right?"

"I know but I'm going with you. That's final. Now let's go. There's a lot of Heartless there so we need to leave earlier than normal. Is everyone ready?"

"Not really. And Xion shouldn't go on the mission if there are a lot of Heartless," Roxas said, "She just passed out the other day."

"I'll be fine Roxas," Xion assured, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a small smile.

"Good, now get ready," I commanded.

"Someone's ina hurry," Axel grumbled as he walked toward his room.

Xion just stared at me for a second and then walked toward her room with Roxas following her.

"_I wish I didn't have to be so harsh_," I thought as I walked toward my own room_, "Too many other Organization members were watching. I can't go soft now." _I quickly grabbed my notepad and pencil. _"This is a good time to study the Heartless." _After walking out of my room and closing the door, someone bumped into my shoulder.

I panicked and quickly said, "I'm sorry!"

"You're saying sorry?" Roxas asked, skeptical.

I covered my mouth with both of my hands and glared at him for a minute thinking, _"There goes my tough act."_

He saw my surprise and grinned slightly, "Let's just go."

I nodded and followed him into the Grey Room.

"What took you two so long?" Axel questioned as we approached him.

"I accidentally bumped into Kizu," Roxas answered.

"Let's not talk about this right now," I interrupted, ignoring yet another intense glare from Axel, "We have a mission remember?" Then I opened up a black portal, "Come on."

Xion sighed and walked through, followed by Axel, Roxas, then me.

* * *

We all walked into the ballroom of the Castle. It was a large, oval, and golden room with chandeliers lining the sides and pillars that held up a gallery. The "walls" above the gallery and to one side of the room weren't walls. They were windows that lead to a balcony outside.

"Have you been here before, Kizu?" Xion quietly asked.

"No I haven't," I replied gently with a slight smile while taking out my notebook, "This place is completely new to me. It's amazing really." I started to take down notes about the structure and artwork of the room.

"Woah," Axel said surprised, "What happened to being rushed and bossy?"

"Oh yeah," I responded, looking up at him from my notebook, "I'm.. sorry. I have a hard time dealing with social situations.. I panicked. And about this morning… It's hard to be nice when other, older members are around. I'm supposed to be mature and smart so they expect a lot from me."

"Sorry I asked," Axel said, noticing the small hint of sadness on my face.

"No no. It's fine. Plus, I'm more comfortable now after yesterday," I added, "Spending the day with Roxas made me less self-conscious." I didn't notice a small smile on Roxas' face because I had started writing again.

Then, I heard a noise and looked to see two small black holes appear. There was a faint then clear sound of metal clanging and out of each hole came a Soldier. It was slightly shorter than me and had the basic structure of a human: two arms with hands that had red pointed tips, two legs and feet with tipped black shoes, a dark navy body with a Heartless emblem at the chest, and a head with a jagged, silver helmet.

"Heartless," I mumbled while backing up.

"Stay back," Roxas said as he summoned his Keyblade and ran between me and the Soldier, "You could get hurt." Before the Soldiers could even move, he destroyed them with one, what looked to be effortless, slash from his Keyblade.

"_Just like yesterday… I'm useless."_

Suddenly, five more Soldiers appeared to replace the two who were destroyed. I looked around to see Xion holding a Keyblade and Axel with small flames forming in his hands. The flames grew and then revealed two steel, eight tipped, silver and red chakrams, one in each hand. Xion and Axel both stood in fighting stances. While Axel would flame his chakrams and throw them around, Xion and Roxas used their Keyblades for magic and close combat which were similar in styles.

"_Why do they fight like.. twins?"_

As each Heartless was destroyed, two or three more took its place. But not only Soldiers, other Heartless such as Icy Cubes and Sergeants also materialized. The Icy Cubes were basically small ice cubes with a small, two legged and yellow eyed Heartless in it and the emblem on its forehead. They would pound their bodies encased with ice onto the ground to create a small shockwave that froze everything that came in contact with it. Sergeants on the other hand were bigger and stronger compared to the rest. They seemed to be a level higher than Soldiers and had brown and yellow designs. It would randomly spin around and knock down everything.

Axel, Xion, and Roxas all continued fighting but the more they fought, the more Heartless appeared. The numbers kept on adding up and by no more than 15 minutes later, the few Heartless became hundreds. Roxas and I managed to stay close but Axel and Xion were both surrounded father out in the room.

"How many are there!" Roxas yelled, breathing heavily.

"They just keep coming!" Xion yelled back, who was also breathing heavily.

"We gotta retreat!" Axel shouted, "There's no way we can win this!"

At the time, I was clutching my notebook tightly and backing up, trying to get away from as many Heartless as possible. Then I bumped into something, making me fall forward and drop my writing supplies.

"KIZU! LOOK OUT!" I heard Roxas yell as I slowly turned around to see what awaited me. I had backed up too much and hit a Sergeant. As it was about to strike with its yellow tipped hands, I closed my eyes and braced for impact by covering my head with both hands.

_**Then, everything went black.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Roxas' Point of View

* * *

I saw the Sergeant strike at her and panicked.

"KIZU! LOOK OUT!" I yelled desperately.

I started running toward her and then saw her drop her notebook and cover her head, bracing for impact. Suddenly, everything **froze**. A burst of some form of power created a circular wave with Kizu as its center and source. It flew outward and covered every inch of the ballroom, leaving behind sparkling, frozen sculptures of Soldiers and Sergeants. The ones in midair also froze and dropped to the ground. There was a gentle, icy mist for just a second and then it disappeared, showing Axel, Xion, and I the chilled room.

I stood there in awe. _"She can do… all that?"_

Then, I heard a weak, "Ugh," and saw her collapse onto the now snow-like floor.

Then Axel threw his flamed chakrams, circling and melting the snow around her so she would land on the floor. "Come on!" Axel hollered, running toward Kizu and catching his wheel-like weapons as they flew back, "The Soldiers might've been frozen but not the Icy Cubes! The ice didn't work on them!" He fired up his chakrams again and threw them at the jumping cubes, easily destroying them.

Xion and I also ran toward her with our Keyblades ready, and did the same. This time, no new Heartless replaced the ones who were eliminated, so it was easy to finish off the rest.

"_The ice covering the room must be blocking new Heartless from appearing…"_

After finishing off the last Heartless, Xion kneeled next to Kizu and said, "We should get her back to the Castle. She passed out."

I also kneeled next to Kizu and tried to feel for a breath and added, "She's barely breathing too."

Axel then picked her up, bridal style, muttering "Ugh, Xemnas is gonna kill us for this,"

"I just hope she's alright," Xion said as she opened the black portal. They both walked in and I followed.

"_Why would Xemnas 'kill us' if Kizu's hurt?"

* * *

_

We walked into the Grey Room and when Saix saw us, his indifferent gaze turned into an enraged but somehow controlled glare.

"What happened?" he questioned sharply.

"She passed out," Axel coolly replied, "No big deal. I'll go drop her off in her room."

Saix replied with his usual calm voice but low to show he was serious, "Do you think **we'll** get off that easily? Come with me and explain to Xemnas before he finds out on his own."

Axel sighed and placed Kizu in my arms. "Take her back to her room. I'll meet you there later," he whispered with his regular expression.

I nodded as Saix created a black portal. After Axel walked in, Saix quickly and quietly followed. I started walking toward her room with Xion following me.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked with concern, "Maybe I can use Cura or something."

"I hope so," I replied, trying to keep my own distress under control, "What do you think Xemnas is going to do to us when he finds out? Saix was nearly berserk."

"I don't know. Her relationship with Xemnas seems somewhat.. bizarre?"

"I'm not sure," I said, thinking, _"She's right though. What __**is**__ her relationship with Xemnas? I never really got to talk to her.."_

I then approached her room and opened the door. Her room was a bigger than most Organization members' rooms and it wasn't a bluish grey like mine. I noticed that the walls of the room were sky blue and a big, wooden desk was to the right corner when I walked in. On it was a thick notebook with pens and pencils placed upright to the right side and a small table lamp that was still on. Her bed, which was to my left, had royal blue blankets, which were folded neatly, and a small book was tucked under her pillow. There was also a closed slide door on the right wall. I walked into the room and Xion followed close behind as I gently placed her on the bed.

"_Everything is a different shade of blue… and is that her own… journal?"_

"Her room is really.." Xion stopped in mid-sentence, thinking of the right word to say.

"Carefully laid out?" I said, trying to finish her sentence.

Xion nodded, "It looks like she really does have a lot on her shoulders. Everything is just.. a different shade of blue. Shouldn't someone with a heart have more variety?"

"She has a heart?" I asked surprised, "She never told me that she has a heart…!"

"Really? I think Axel was about to tell you this morning when she spoke up about our mission."

"How would Axel know that? And how did you find out before me?"

"I don't know exactly how he knows but on the day you went on a mission with Kizu, Axel and I were assigned together and he warned me about her."

"Why would she be in the Organization if she has a heart?"

Axel then walked into the room through a Corridor of Darkness and answered, "According to Xemnas, she's a very 'important asset' to the Organization. I was going to explain everything this morning but she interrupted."

"What were you going to say then?" I asked.

"Well, there's not a lot to say," he replied, "Kizu has a heart, but tries to hide it. Apparently, she's really smart but acts cold. She joined a couple weeks before you did and never really talks to anyone but Xemnas and Saix. Got it all memorized?"

"Yeah, but if she doesn't really talk to anyone, why did she take an interest in me?"

"I don't know. That's why I told you to be on look out for a girl with long black hair. I saw her following us the other day and didn't want to speak up, because Xion passed out and we needed to get her to safety. I was proven wrong though. It looks like Kizu doesn't mean any harm."

"What do you mean?" I said, thinking, _"Kizu would.. hurt us?"_

"She doesn't talk much, so I didn't know much about her and I didn't trust her either. She seems alright though. Now the problem is that Xemnas is real ticked off about what happened to Kizu, and us not being able to finish the mission on our own. He says that we gotta do missions individually from now on to make up for it."

"What?" I exclaimed, "What will happen to Xion!"

Xion sighed, "Will I be okay on my own?"

"You'll be fine Xion," Axel said covering his concern easily, "How's Kizu doing anyway?"

"She's still passed out," I replied, "I guess we won't know until tomorrow morning."

"If we get time to visit," Axel said with a sigh, "We're on a tight rope now, so be careful you two."

Xion and I both nodded and then it was silent for a few minutes. Everyone was thinking about their own separate things.

"_How will Xion manage without Axel and my help? Will she and Kizu be alright?"_

"Let's just go to bed," Axel said, scratching the back of his head, "No reason to worry about what isn't in our hands."

"Alright then," Xion said, "Night guys." She walked out of the room, toward her's.

"Night," Axel and I responded as we both headed into our rooms.

* * *

Day 194: Strange Day

Kizu commanded us to go on a mission again but this time, Axel and Xion came too. She couldn't fight again so I had to protect her, like yesterday. But this time, she somehow protected herself and saved us. She passed out right after.

We couldn't go eat ice cream together today because Kizu had to be taken home. I hope she's alright.

* * *

**Xion: I hope Kizu's alright...**

**Me: I wouldn't kill her just yet, don't worry!**

**Xion: W-what!**

**Me: Anyway, if you hadn't noticed, I decided to do the disclaim at the bottom so I wouldn't 'ruin the moment.' If you read my story before (the one that fails), this is the equivalent to chapter 3. I did some minor description changes and stuff but it was still worth it! Anyway! Disclaim Xion!**

**Xion: Eve doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If she did... I would've lived but be paired up with Riku so that she could have Roxas.**

**Me: HEY! Why does everyone bully me? T_T;; Oh and please review! I wanna see how you guys liked the 1st diary entry I made up for Roxas! And tell me if the characters are.. in character! I WANT TO IMPROVE MY WRITING! BE AS HONEST OR AS HARSH AS YOU CAN!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

This always happens when my powers activate.. and I can't control them either. I don't know how or why I have them.

The last thing I saw was Roxas run toward me as I froze all of the heartless in the room. After that, I was out, and all I saw was black. I heard voices and bits and pieces of sentences. Like conversations but I would black out every few seconds. Right after I felt someone place me in a bed, which was most likely mine, I heard several kind voices.

"- Xemnas - important asset to the Organization."

"- has a heart, but tries to hide it - Xemnas and Saix - all memorized?"

"- doesn't really talk - interest in me?"

"- look out for a girl with long black hair - was proven wrong - doesn't mean any harm."

"- didn't know - didn't trust her - Kizu-"

"- to Xion?"

Then I blacked out again. Then, I heard two cold voices speak. They were deep… and somewhat frightening.

"- study Kingdom Hearts - needs to wake up soon!"

"Calm yourself - plans for Xion and Roxas -"

"-shouldn't be discussing-"

Everything else was blank.

When I woke up, I didn't know how many days I was out, and my head was still lightly pounding. I looked over to my desk and saw some lavender irises in a small, blue vase. They looked as if they were placed just earlier today. I rubbed my head as I sat up.

"_I wonder who got me those flowers… Roxas, Axel, and Xion must all be on missions or something," _I thought as I got out of bed and changed into a new Organization robe_, "Maybe I can meet up with them.. I'll go check outside."_

I opened the door and took one step, into someone **again**. This time, it knocked me off my feet and I fell backwards on my rear.

"Oww.. I bumped into someone again?" I asked myself, rubbing my head once again.

"You alright?" I heard from an unfamiliar male voice.

I looked up to see a boy with a dirty blonde mullet, who was around my age, reaching out his left hand to help me up. He held a blue sitar in his other hand and peered down at me with his blue-green eyes. I took his hand and he pulled me back onto my feet, "Thanks. It's… Demyx, right?"

"Yeah and you're Kizu." Demyx responded.

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Axel told me. He also said that you were out for a couple weeks. How ya feeling?"

"Wait. Weeks!" I nearly yelled.

"Yeah weeks. A month actually," Demyx casually replied.

"I was out for a month!"

"Yes yes! A MONTH! Geez… How many times do I gotta repeat myself?"

Demyx shook his head back and forth but when he looked at me, I had disappeared. All that was left was black strands, leaving Demyx speechless and even more annoyed.

* * *

I appeared in the conference room, sitting in my chair. Xemnas was sitting in his and we were both alone, once again.

"Welcome Kizu," Xemnas said with his usual calm voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. What happened to me? Demyx told me I was out for a month." I replied while trying to keep my composure but failing horribly.

"Ahh yes," Xemnas said, relaxed, "Axel had explained that you passed out after releasing a burst of ice power. He said it had frozen all of the heartless and the entire room in an instant. But! It did not affect the ice elemental heartless and the power did not touch Roxas, Xion, or him. You should be resting right now. You have a lot of work to make up; You're behind schedule. Plan on staying in your room for a reasonable amount of time."

I let him finish his near rant, then nodded and disappeared, making black strands appear after me again.

* * *

I reappeared in Twilight Town, hoping to see if Roxas, Axel, or Xion was there. Walking to the train station and looking up at the tan clock tower, I looked around to see Roxas and Xion talking. Roxas was sitting on the edge of the clock tower with his ice cream, but Xion was standing with a serious look on her face, staring out at the horizon. I smiled just slightly at the sight but after a few minutes, I saw Xion walk through a black portal, leaving Roxas alone.

"_What… happened? I can't hear a thing…" _I thought, letting my smile drop and frustrated that I was so far away.

Then, Axel walked onto the clock tower's edge and noticed me, standing and staring at him and Roxas. I frantically looked for a place to hide but the large, barren Station Plaza had nothing to offer. As Axel pointed directly at me, Roxas turned around and waved at me with a small smile. All I did was awkwardly wave back.

"_Now they know I was watching at them… Great!"_

Roxas then waved toward himself, motioning me to go to him but I mouthed in response, "How?" I saw him laugh and then ran off somewhere, out of sight. Moments later, Roxas walked out of the base of the clock tower and held out his hand. I stared at him for a minute and then decided to take it. Inside the tower was a long, winding staircase and Roxas lead me up.

"Welcome," Axel said we got to the top. He had a light blue, rectangular shaped popsicle in his right hand.

"How have you been feeling?" Roxas asked, obviously not realizing the tone of his own concerned voice, "You were out for a long time…" He looked down just slightly.

"_He's.. worried about me?"_

"I'm fine," I answered with a small smile, "All I have is a small headache and Xemnas explained what happened when I passed out."

Roxas sighed in relief and sat at the edge of the clock tower, eating his own popsicle. I just looked at him, still standing. He patted the empty space to the left of him and said, "Sit down."

I just stared at him for a second before I nodded and sat down next to him, staring at the horizon. The sun was setting and the golden rays bounced off the rooftops and walls of each building perfectly, creating the breathtaking view. I looked to the right to see Roxas taking a bite out of his ice cream while Axel was gazing out onto the sunset with his right arm propped up on his leg to support his arm. It seemed like he was thinking about something.

"_Wow.. I never got a chance to do __**this**__ before."_

For awhile, it was silent as Axel and Roxas finished off their ice cream.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the ice cream.

"Oh this? It's sea salt ice cream," Roxas replied and faced toward me, "Sorry we didn't get you one. I'll make sure to get you an ice cream next time."

"Thanks," I quietly responded, "But.. I don't know. I was unconscious for too long so work piled up.. I have to make it all up now."

"Aww," Roxas groaned.

"Well tell us the next time we have a chance to meet up," Axel said, "So we'll be ready and get ya one."

I smiled just slightly, letting a weird _feeling_ overcome me.I quickly "got my act together" and let my smile drop. _"I don't understand…"_ I thought to myself, looking back at the setting sun.

I then heard Axel ask, "Where's Xion?"

Looking over at them, I saw Roxas look down slightly, "She left."

"Hmm.." Axel replied.

"_I hope she's alright.." _

"She's been acting kind of weird lately, don't ya think?" Roxas stated. Axel remained quiet as he continued, "Maybe she's not feeling well."

"She'll be okay, don't stress it," Axel responded, turning his head toward his best friend.

Roxas continued looking down sadly, "If you say so…"

It became quiet and I tried to break the silence and tense mood by saying, "I met Demyx today."

"Demyx? Where?" Axel asked.

"I bumped into him after walking out of my room," I responded while looking to the left side, away from Axel and Roxas in embarrassment.

"Didn't you bump into me the second day you met me?" Roxas said with a small smile.

"Yeah.. I really need to watch where I'm going." I replied, still looking away. _"Why'd I start that conversation in the first place…"_

Roxas laughed in response and turned my head to shoot him a glare. Then my head started pounding badly, "Ugh… "I closed my eyes and leaned forward, nearly falling off of the clock tower but I felt Roxas hold me back with both of his hands on my shoulders.

"You're really good at scaring us you know," I heard Roxas say. I nodded in response then felt him pick me up, "Let's get you back to your room."

"No no.. I'm fine," I quickly replied while opening my eyes, seeing the worry on Roxas' face.

"We're taking you back," Axel said sternly after standing up and opening a black portal.

Roxas walked through the portal first with me still resting in his arms and Axel followed after.

"_How can they worry with no hearts? Something is different about them…"_

Roxas walked into my room and placed me down on my bed. It felt like this wasn't the first time he did this…

"_You really can't let me walk on my own?" _I thought as I muttered out, "Thanks. Were you the one who got me to irises Roxas?"

"No," he replied, "I think Axel was the one that got them for you."

Axel avoided my eyes as I stared at him, wide eyed and surprised. He then walked out of the room, barely saying, "Night."

Roxas smiled and then looked at me, "Take care of yourself. Don't do anything reckless. Night."

He also walked out and I was left alone in my room, lying on my bed. Why does this seem so.. familiar?

* * *

Entry 17: Full of Surprises

This morning, or afternoon, I woke up to find irises, the symbol of faith, hope, and wisdom. I bumped into someone again today. It was Demyx this time, Number IX, the Melodious Nocturne. It's really strange. I was never much of a klutz but I've bumped into two people already. Anyway, he told me that I was unconscious for a month and I couldn't believe it. My powers never made me pass out for this long. Maybe it was because I froze all of the heartless…

Well, later on, Roxas lead me to the top of the clock tower with Axel, Number XIII, the Flurry or Dancing Flames, waiting there. They ate something called "sea salt ice cream," which I found to be amusing. Maybe one day, I'll get to try some.

Afterward, I nearly passed out again. My body still seemed exhausted so Roxas carried me into my room. It felt like it wasn't the first time he did that. I'll ask him some other time. But first, I have to look into the information on Roxas, Xion, and Axel. Something is different about them so I might find something worthwhile.

* * *

**Me: Just in case ya didn't notice, this was chapter 5 in my fail one. I tweaked it just a little :D!**

**Kizu: You made me look like a stalker again...**

**Me: ...You aren't a stalker! Anyway, please review!**

**Kizu: Oh, and Eve doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Or else half of the girl characters would look like stalkers!**

**Me: I DID NOT make you a stalker! And just in case you guys were wondering, I posted this a week before I was supposed to because I have finals next week! Aka, I'm gonna die! Jk, anyway. Don't expect updates for another two weeks xD! Please review.. I wanna know if everyone is in character and wither or not the story is realistic!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Vexen: Why am I here? Aren't I already dead?**

**Me: Yup. But you're having a GUEST APPEARANCE! And I know people will be like "EWWW! VEXEN! -tries to imitate his creepy laugh but fails-"**

**Vexen: Thank you?**

**Me: DISCLAIM!**

**Vexen: Eve doesn't own me or Kingdom Hearts. If she did own it, she would change my creepy laugh to a creepy GIRLY laugh.**

**Me: You gotta admit that WOULD be pretty funny! xD! Anyway, read and review (please) :D  
**

* * *

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

It turns out that my accusation was right. Xemnas locked me in my room to make up the month's worth of work, but it wasn't the only thing I was going to accomplish. I was curious about Xion and Roxas' similarities. I scoured through the Castle's library, only to find a few books about Keyblades, Magic, Elements, and Fighting Styles. Of course I read them, for both pleasure's purposes and for the knowledge, but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for.

After tirelessly searching in vain, I decided to look through Vexen's computer room to answer some of my questions. It was located in the Library and I knew how to open it. I walked up to one of the biggest bookshelves and removed a coded series of books. Then, the bookshelf sunk into the ground, revealing a door.

I opened it and walked in. It was an oddly shaped room that had a slight tinge of both an icy blue and a dull grey. I walked in and the farther I walked, the wider the room would get. Along the walls to my right and left were tall, wooden bookshelves filled with various, scientific books and files. At the end of the room was three, blue computer screens, lined up side by side, that filled up the entire side of the wall and a large keyboard with bizarre symbols and letters on it.

I stared at the enormous computer for a minute before I turned it on. Because I learned how to use these types of computers from Ansem the Wise, navigating through the server and using the keys on it were quite simple. I went into its files about each of the Organization members. There was a list of information for each, but Xemnas. I clicked on Vexen's profile first, because it was listed in number order and he was the first I saw with "Eliminated" next to the name. Obviously, someone was updating, most likely Saix or Xemnas, after Vexen's "death."

I quickly skimmed through his information, catching important statements such as "ice wielder" and "eliminated by Axel." It shocked me that Axel destroyed a fellow member, though I did hear and read about what happened in Castle Oblivion through progress reports written by other members who were stationed there. I then exited Vexen's profile and scrolled down, looking for Xion's profile, ignoring the four other members who were eliminated. At the bottom of the list, after all of the Organization members, I only saw Replica_Riku and ReplicaNo._i_.

"_Replicas?" _I thought to myself as I clicked the file for Replica_Riku. To the right, there was a boy, no more than 14 years old, spinning slowly as if on display. He had icy blue eyes, silver hair, and black, blue, and red clothing with a Heartless emblem on his chest. Underneath the revolving photo was basic statistics such as height, weight, and wielded element but according to the file, to the left of the picture, he "broke" and failed his mission. The computer screen wrote, "He acted on his own and disobeyed orders, which lead to his downfall."

I stared at the monitor in both awe and disgust for a minute. The replica was a _thing_ but had thoughts and feelings of his own! But it was being used! I exited the profile page and then clicked on Replica_No._i_. And this was what shocked me the most.

When the new profile page opened, a blank, clone like figure appeared to the right of the screen, similar to the other replica's profile, but after one revolution, it had a face and an Organization coat. The face had black hair framing it and parting to the left side and the same blue eyes Roxas had. In _its _hand was a Keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

My mouth gaped open as every turn would make the replica become a completely blank puppet or… Xion!

"That explains her name," I whispered to myself after rearranging the letters of No._i_. Then I realized that there was no information other than the fact that she is a replica. I stared intently at the screen, thinking. _"They must have locked the information."_

Rapidly typing in the security pass codes I knew, I tried to crack the system. After a few minutes, I broke through the first security setting and a rectangular window with the words "14 digit Password" appeared. I released a sigh and thought, _"Xemnas. What would Xemnas and Saix use as a password…"_

I carefully typed in, "Kingdom_Hearts" and the monitor started to flash. I nearly panicked but a few seconds later, all of Xion's data appeared beneath the information before. I thoroughly read through each word and even each letter chosen and made a mental note of a few phrases such as "Sora's replica" and "Roxas' memories."

"_Does Roxas know about this?" _I wondered, remembering his kindness and concern for her.

Then I realized that I only had a vague idea of who Sora was and still needed more information. I clicked the letters in his name, which was only mentioned once in the file, in the order Roxas' name went, skipping the X. It immediately opened up a new file and I smiled, just slightly pleased with myself.

As the file loaded, I came to realize that the boy in the picture had spiky brown hair and the same blue eyes Roxas and Xion had. He wore elaborate clothing, consisting of large yellow shoes, a red jumpsuit with a blue belt, a white and black over jacket, white gloves, and a crown necklace and chain, and had a goofy, bright smile. I stared intensely at the screen and faintly saw Roxas' facial features on this boy. _"This must be Roxas' original. Sora…"_

Beneath the oddly enlarged picture was information about him. I read everything and stared in awe once again. _"He's recovering now.. because Naminé helped him."_

I knew who Naminé was and was instantly furious. Not only was I not informed, but the information that _I _should be analyzing, keeping track of, and working on was being enclosed from me.

Then I heard footsteps, going toward the room. I quickly opened up a Corridor of Darkness that lead into my room and ran into it.

That night, I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling nearly all night, thinking.

* * *

**Me: No diary entry today! I thought it would fit the epicnesssss better :D!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: I know it's a day late.. so I'm sorry T_T;; I have a job now... Sucks for me**

**Axel: Just get on with the story. Eve does not own any KH character. Only Kizu.**

**Me: Please review :3 This is just a short conversation  
**

* * *

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

After what I had found out that day, I needed to talk to someone about it to confirm if it was true or not. Someone who might be _in_directly connected to this. Someone like… Axel!

When it was night time, I opened up a Corridor of Darkness and stepped into Axel's room. The lights were turned off and the only light source was the heart shaped moon outside the window, dimly lighting the room. The design was simple: bluish-grey bed, walls, and doors. I scanned the area but no one was there.

"He should be back by now," I whispered to myself, still looking around.

Then, I felt a cold metal tip on my neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Axel questioned, making his voice low and threatening.

"I thought you were okay with me Axel," I replied in a nearly mocking tone. I was not in the mood for silly threats.

He didn't respond for a short moment, maybe surprised that it was me. "I didn't expect you to walk into my room like that," he said, making his chakram disappear in black flames, "What do you want?"

I turned around and looked up to face him, "Why would you be on guard like that? Something happen?"

He looked away, "It's nothing." He paused and then faced me again, "Why are you here?"

"I came to ask you a question. Do you know anything about Roxas' and Xion's relationship with each other?"

Even with the poor lighting, I saw Axel's expression go from calm to slightly shocked but then back to calm again. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious," I countered, nearly glaring at him.

He looked away, "I don't know anything."

"You're lying. I know what's going on. I just want to know how much you know."

"How-?"

"I'm the one who files and looks through all information. Put it together," I answered. Axel stared at me for a minute, obviously thinking on whether or not to say anything at all. I then repeated my question, "Do you know anything about Roxas' and Xion's relationship with each other?"

Axel sighed and turned on the light in his room, "How much do _you_ know?"

"Answer the question," I replied, lowering my tone to show how serious I was.

"Yes. I do know."

"Do you know that Roxas is getting weaker as Xion is getting stronger?"

Axel had a pained look on his face for a split second but kept his composure. "Isa wasn't lying then," he whispered to himself.

"You mean Saix?" I corrected.

"How do you.." He started saying, but then reminded himself of the answer. He remained solemn.

"Are you going to do anything about it? They _are_ your best friends, aren't they?"

"I can't go against Superior's wishes."

I sighed and shook my head, "You'll watch as your two best friends tear each other apart?"

"They aren't!" Axel yelled.

"Yes they are! Roxas is already starting to get weaker! Xion is taking his memories and his powers!" I yelled back.

Axel stared at me, wide-eyed, and then sighed. "I don't like it either. I'll do what I can. I don't like how Xemnas is doing this. They both deserve to be alive. They're both… unique."

"Unique?"

"They make me feel like.. I have a heart."

I gasped, _"Is that why my feelings are coming out again? Why __**am**__ I involved in the first place? Roxas and Xion.. The two keybarers.. they…"_

"Now you know what I mean?" Axel asked, noticing the surprise and wonder on my face.

I reluctantly nodded, "I'll plan something. Interfering with Xemnas might not be easy but you're right. Roxas and Xion both deserve to live."

"But what _can_ we do?"

"I'm not sure… I'll figure something out. Don't tell anyone though."

"I won't. You should go before other members decide to drop in."

I nodded and opened up a portal leading to my room. "I'll see you once I come up with a plan."

Axel nodded back and I walked in.

* * *

Entry 23: Secret Meeting

Strangely enough, Axel showed emotion today. He might have been remembering from before he was a Nobody… But it was still interesting to see a Nobody act as if he has emotions. Maybe the Key-wielders have something to do with it.

Axel and I are going to figure out how to save Roxas and Xion. I hope they're doing well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: I know. This is a long chapter! So enjoy and please review!**

**Roxas: I finally get to be in a chapter... Eve doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, only Kizu.**

* * *

Roxas' Point of View

* * *

Day 299: Sora?

Xemnas told me that "Sora" is the connection between me and Xion. But just who exactly is Sora? Nothing makes sense anymore.

* * *

I didn't see Kizu for awhile after that day. She said she had work to do.

After that night, I just did what I did everyday before Kizu appeared in my life: mindlessly doing recon and collecting hearts. Days turned into weeks. And weeks turned into a month. Another month and a half passed and I still hadn't heard from her. As each day went by, I started to really realize that she wasn't there. I didn't know her very well, but part of me _Mewanted_ to get to know her, even a little bit more. She reminds me of Xion.

Xion had disappeared too. I wanted to talk to her about the weird dreams I was having about a boy with spiky brown hair who was wearing red clothes but she ran away from the Organization. When I asked Saix about her, he said that she wasn't "worth it" to look for. I tried to talk to Axel about it after my missions but he was never there to meet me at the clock tower. Everything seemed to go downhill.

When Axel finally showed, we decided to look for her but no matter where we looked, she wasn't there. We searched for her everywhere but Castle Oblivion. She was curious about it before but we never got a chance to look there. When we finally decided to go, I passed out the second I walked into the castle and Axel had to get me out.

The day after, Saix assigned Axel and me to kill an imposter in Twilight Town. Turns out, the imposter was also with Xion. I tried to convince her to come back with us but she refused and threatened to attack me. Then, Axel's chakram flew at her and he walked in. They both started to fight and I couldn't do anything at the time. All I could do was yell stop. Xion stopped but then Axel knocked her out and brought her back to the castle. I knew that there could've been another way. Attacking her wouldn't have solved anything… Well, at least Xion is safe here now.

So much has been happening recently that my head feels like it's going to explode. I've been getting weaker too and I can't talk to anyone about it. Axel and Xion seem so distant.. Maybe Kizu will listen…

* * *

Another day passed and Saix gave me a mission to go to Neverland, but I decided to see Kizu first. It would've been nice if she went with me. When I reached her doorstep, I knocked on Kizu's bedroom door.

"Uhmm.. Kizu," I said as I knocked, "It's Roxas.."

"Come… in," I heard her say from inside. She sounded either faint.. or tired.

I opened the door and saw her upper body lying on her desk while still sitting on her chair. Her arms were cradling her head as she lie motionless.

"Kizu!" I yelled and ran to her, thinking that she was hurt or dying or.. something. "Are you okay!"

"Mmm," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Yeah.. I just fell asleep while working again.."

I sighed in relief then I stared at her, "Wait.. Again?"

"Yeah.. I wind up working real late then pass out from exhaustion," she explained while yawning and covering her mouth.

"That much work to do?"

"Not anymore," she replied, shaking her head, "I just finished it all last night.. or.. this morning."

"_Why was she in such a hurry to finish? _I asked myself as I looked at her with a shocked expression. "What time did you sleep!"

"Four."

I then stared at her, wide-eyed, "In the… morning?"

She nodded, "I finished off all of my work at least."

I sighed, "Yeah.."

"Why you here anyway?" Kizu questioned.

"I was hoping that I could take you on my mission today.. Now I can't because you might pass out again."

"Let's just go," she replied, standing up and wiping off her Organization coat.

I reluctantly opened up a Corridor of Darkness and muttered, "You better be alright."

"Wait, take this!" she exclaimed, holding out a closed hand.

I reached out my open palm and she dropped a small ring into my hand. It was a plain ring that shone a gentle but mysterious and bright green. "What is it?"

"It's called Dying of the Light. I made it from the Shining Gems you collected for me. It'll protect you."

I put the ring on my finger. A clear shield appeared around my body for a mere second but then it disappeared. "Why did you decide to make a ring except for your elixirs?"

"Well… It's a thank you for taking me to Twilight Town and showing me that view," she answered with a smile.

I smiled back, "By the way, we're going to Neverland. I have to destroy a Phantomtail."

"Neverland? The place where Peter Pan and Tinker Bell live?" she asked.

"You'll see," I said. She walked through and I followed afterward.

* * *

**I heard a loud scream.**

Then I realized that I set the portal to be in the air and she didn't have any magic dust from that fairy to help her fly. As soon as I saw her, I quickly grabbed her hand and flew upward, stopping her from crashing into the blue-gray rocks standing tall in the endless sea.

"W-what the? Why'd you set the portal in midair!" she yelled.

I laughed nervously and responded, "I forgot that you can't fly.."

"Wait.. Fly!" she said, looking back and forth, finally noticing that she was floating. I was holding her hand so that she wouldn't fall but it also made her float. "Wow!" she exclaimed, "How can you fly!"

I chuckled and explained, "A small fairy with a green dress gave me some sparkly yellow dust so that I could help her do something. That dust helped me fly somehow."

She zoned out as I was talking though, looking around and examining her surroundings. It looked like she never had a chance to see a place like this. Other than the rocks, there was also a big, wooden pirate ship nearby. It had a large, golden yellow hull and the rest of it was red. As she was gazing out at the sea, I gently landed the both of us at a nearby rock to see the captain of the ship, who was wearing a flowing red coat with gold lining, white, knee high socks over maroon pants and tucked into his black shoes, and a big red hat with a large feather sticking out of it. He was with his lackey, a short, plump man with a blue and grey stripped shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals, discussing something.

I put my index finger over my mouth to tell Kizu to be silent and both of us crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"Planning to interfere with me treasure hunt, were you? Well, change of plans! Smee! We're returning to the ship," the taller man declared to Smee, who was holding a small bag that wouldn't stop moving.

"I'm right behind ya, Captain!" Smee responded, "There there, now, Miss Bell. Be a good little pixie for us, won't you?"

"Bell?" I said, watching the two pirates stride to their ship, "Is that her name? They caught her!"

"Shh!" Kizu replied, "That must be Tinker Bell. I've read about her. She helped you fly right?"

"Yea!" I quickly responded.

She then suddenly grabbed my wrist and started running toward the ship, "We have to help her then!"

"But, she doesn't really have anything to do with the mission!" I regretfully yelled after her, trying to keep up.

"She helped you. It's only right to help her too! Plus, if Xemnas or any of the Organization members ask, I can cover for you," she replied, still running. I smiled slightly and we both climbed onto the ship. The entire deck was wooden and had small traces of red. I lead Kizu up some stairs to the door that had a golden skull and crossbones beneath it.

"It's worthless!" I heard the Captain yell from behind the door.

"If you say so sir," Smee responded

"Set a course, Mr. Smee! Take us to the next treasure spot!" the Captain commanded.

"A-aye aye, Captain."

"Sounds like they're inside," I stated, looking at Kizu.

"Let's go in and get your friend then," she said, pulling my wrist again.

But this time, I pulled back, "No wait. They're coming out." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind a few boxes nearby. We watched as the Captain and Smee walked out.

"Oh! But what about Tinker Bell?" Smee asked.

"Hmph. Let her get acquainted with her new home — that lamp," the Captain responded, "Look lively, Mr. Smee!"

They both walked off and I said, "Okay, the coast is clear."

"Let's get Tinker Bell then!" Kizu responded, running and opening the door. I followed her and we entered the room to find the little pixie in a rectangular candle lamp, sitting on a large, wooden desk.

I walked over to it, "Just a minute. I'll get you out of there." After I opened the lamp, Tinker Bell quickly flew out. "I'm glad you're okay," I said with a smile.

"You can take care of yourself now, right?" Kizu said with a smile of her own.

"I should get going," I stated and started walking out the door, but the pixie flew in front of me. I saw a small vision of the boy in red again, with Tinker Bell, but ignored it as she flew back to the table and pointed at something. Kizu and I walked back toward the table and watched her do some random arm movements, obviously trying to tell me something. "Um… Sorry, but I don't know what you're saying."

"Wait, there's a map piece," Kizu stated after noticing the small piece of parchment on the table, "There's a red circle on it. Maybe that's where the treasure is."

"And everywhere they dug, Heartless appeared," I added.

"If we dig where the red circles are, we might find the target," Kizu concluded.

"Let's find more pieces of the map then," I said as I started checking the right side of the cabin, "You look on the other side."

Tinker Bell watched as Kizu and I scrambled to find more pieces of the map. The side I was checking consisted of a small piano to the left corner and a red couch placed in front of windows that showed the night sky above it. Behind a couch cushion was another map piece. After a few minutes, we met up in the middle. Kizu and I had both found one more piece each.

"That should be enough for now," Kizu stated and took to two map pieces in my hands, "I'll hold on to them."

"Okay. Hey Tinker Bell," I said, "Could you help Kizu fly? We need to look at the spots marked on the map pieces." The little pixie nodded and circled around her a few times, sprinkling golden dust.

"Thank you. You should be more careful now, okay?" Kizu added. Tinker Bell nodded and then flew off somewhere as Kizu and I walked out of the room and toward the rocks again. "How does the pixie dust work anyway?"

"I'm not so sure," I replied, "I felt like I've done it before though…"

"Well, logically speaking, people shouldn't be able to fly in the first place."

I floated up into the air and asked, "What is this then?"

Her mouth gaped open just slightly as she stared at me with pure amazement in her eyes before she quickly shook her head and snapped herself out of the minor trance, "How can I fly then?"

"I don't know… It's like my body remembers it so I can't actually teach you."

"Then why did you tell Tinker Bell to give me pixie dust?" Kizu sighed.

"I was thinking that you would be able to learn on your own, like I did. I guess I'll just pull you around," I responded, taking her wrist and flying higher into the air. "Why don't you believe in flying anyway? How can you explain what's happening right now?"

"I just don't…" she said, trailing off into her own thoughts.

I flew toward the rocks and carefully landed us on one of the spots marked on the map. After striking the ground with my Keyblade, a small, wooden treasure chest was unearthed.

"I wonder what's inside," the momentarily naïve girl stated, reaching for the box. After seeing the darkness emanating, I quickly grabbed her forearm and pulled her back.

"Careful," I murmured. She looked back at me bewildered as the Heartless appeared, floating gleefully in the air with their cone like blue and grey striped bodies, sky blue wizard's hats, and small round balls of darkness between them that had two yellow eyes. "Stay put; I'll deal with them."

"What are you-?" she started to ask, but stopped herself mid-sentence after turning her head around and seeing the Heartless. Her originally peeved look became crestfallen.

I quickly flew up to the weak, magic based Turquoise Marches and hit them with my Kingdom Key until they vanished into darkness and released crystallized hearts. After the dozens were destroyed, just a few more appeared and a large, purple and black Heartless also materialized. It had a heavy jaw and small, yellow eyes. Its black talons were hooked while the wings also had three hooks at the end of them; the Heartless emblem was clearly seen on its torso.

I instantly realized that the birdlike monster was actually the Phantomtail I was looking for. As I was dazed and thinking, the nimble Heartless dived at me but as it was about to come into contact, a clear shield appeared and lowered the attack's force. Still, it knocked me back a good distance and I almost lost my footing on the rock. I then slashed at it, making it leap far backward and land on the rock Kizu was still frozen on.

The Heartless then set its sights on the weaker one of us two, Kizu. I saw her stumble away from the Heartless but because the rock was small, she didn't get very far. She turned around to see the Phantomtail dive at her full speed and ducked with both her hands covering her head. The blunt force of the attack was avoided, but because of the speed, the wind pushed her backward and she lost her footing. As this was happening, I flew as quickly as I could to help her, but before I could reach her…

**She fell.**


	11. Chapter 10

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

**I fell.**

And I panicked. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. I felt light for some reason.

I opened my eyes to see Roxas peering over the edge of the rock with a small, relieved smile. Before I could smile back, I saw a flash of purple fly above him and dive down toward me. I scrambled as quickly as my body would let me and turned around, still afloat, flying away as quickly as I could. Because of the countless amounts of rock pillars and my inexperience at flying, I made turns that were too close for comfort but the closest I got to harming myself was a small cut on my cheek, which stung badly. The wind itself would have been enjoyable if only without the constant beating of the Heartless' large wings right behind me. After what felt like hours later, I heard the Phantomtail screech in pain. I turned my head and saw Roxas slashing at my pursuer. I smiled but then felt myself bump into something really, _really_ hard. I blacked out almost instantly.

* * *

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see a blond blur. My eyes took a few seconds to refocus and the blob of yellow and peach became Roxas, who had a look of concern on his face.

"Good, you're finally awake," he sighed, leaning back slightly on the chair he was sitting on.

"Ugh," I replied, sitting up and rubbing my head only to flinch when I touched a bump on my head. I carefully felt my wound, noticing a freshly healed scar. I then traced my face with my fingers, feeling another healed wound on my cheek. "What happened?"

"When you flew away from the Phantomtail, you didn't look where you were going and hit a rock with your head. I had to heal you with Cura to stop the bleeding."

"Oh, thank you," I replied, thinking _"Wow.. that was dumb of me." _I then noticed that I was on my bed, covers resting at my legs, while Roxas was sitting on a chair nearby.

"Are you feeling any better?" Roxas asked, staring at me with eyes full of concern.

"I think so."

"Good," Roxas stated. It remained quiet for a few moments. "Kizu?"

"Hmm?" I responded.

"Why were you first interested in us? I mean us as in Axel, Xion, and me."

Thousands of thoughts rushed through my head but I simply pushed them to the side of my brain and shrugged, "I'm not sure really. You intrigued me I suppose."

"Intrigued?" Roxas repeated.

"Interested. I was interested in the Keyblade wielders. When I saw Xion pass out that day, I was curious. What about you? Why are you always so worried about me? You're not supposed to… because you don't have a heart."

"I'm not sure," he replied, "Axel says that we might not have hearts, but we remember what we felt when we **did** have them.. But.. I don't remember anything about my past, before I was a Nobody.. I just can't stand to see anyone in trouble…"

"That's… Sora," I whispered to myself.

"What did you say? Sora?" Roxas asked.

I quickly shook my head, "Never mind."

Roxas sighed, "No one will tell me anything about Sora…"

"You're not supposed to know. Just don't trouble yourself over it. Didn't you have other things you wanted to talk to me about? Oh and what happened while I was locked in my room?"

Roxas filled me in on everything that occurred within the last month and a half. "And now, I've been losing my strength.. I can't seem to fight properly or as well as before," he said, finishing off his story.

"So things have begun," I whispered to myself with my hand holding my chin as I thought, _"I expected things to take much longer before anyone did anything critical. Saix and Xemnas seem to be impatient due to the awakening of Sora. I have to put a stop to this though or… Roxas will disappear."_

"Kizu?" Roxas said, waving his hand in front of my face, "You okay?"

"Wha?" I responded, being snapped away from my thoughts, "Oh sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"About what?"

"Just.. stuff. Don't worry about it Roxas. Did you see Xion or Axel today?"

"No. You passed out so I had to rush you back to the Castle. They might still be there."

"We should check then."

He nodded and responded, "Okay."

Roxas then opened up a black portal. As I walked through first, he followed close behind. And this time, I wasn't falling miles down onto the ground. He made the portal lead directly onto the clock tower. The sun was setting once again.

"_Twilight Town always has a setting sun…"_ I thought and then asked "Are we getting ice cream?"

"_I'll make sure to get you an ice cream next time," _Roxas' voice echoed.

"Oh yeah! Sure. I'll go get you some." He then walked off and I sat at the edge at the clock tower, waiting.

A few minutes later, Roxas sat to the left of me and handed me an ice cream with a small smile, "The icing on the cake."

I took a bite of the ice cream and a smile instantly appeared on my face, "It's.."

"Salty but sweet," Roxas said, finishing my sentence, "Right?"

I nodded then continued eating my ice cream, "You didn't get one?"

Roxas shook his head in response, "I'm not in the mood for it today." He then stared at the sunset.

"Any idea where Axel is? Or Xion?" I asked after swallowing another bite of salty ice cream.

"No idea. It's a bit late for them to come anyway."

"Oh…" I replied, somewhat disappointed. I then quickly finished off my ice cream, noticing someone on the Popsicle stick. I looked closer and saw a crown and the outlined word "WINNER." I stared at it awhile longer before I asked, "Hey Roxas. What's this?"

He looked over at me and his eyes widened, "You got one too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh. Axel told me that we can get a free ice cream if we find popsicle sticks that say winner on them. I got one too. I was hoping to save 3: one free ice cream for Axel, Xion, and me." My mind instantly noticed that he didn't include me while my heart instinctively dropped. "Now that you have one, you don't need to save one for yourself."

"Wha?" I blurted out before thinking.

"I mean… I only need to get two more and then we can all have free ice cream together," Roxas explained with a smile… a _sad_ smile.

"What's wrong Roxas?" I asked, noticing the smile I usually plaster on my own face.

"What do you mean?"

"Is something troubling you?"

"I've been thinking a lot. Xion and Axel have been acting differently lately."

"Maybe something is weighing down their minds too."

Roxas nodded but kept his head low, "That might be why Axel wanted to go to the beach. We need another vacation…"

"_I might be able to arrange that…"_ I thought. "Well, we should collect the popsicle sticks together." I then added to myself, _"And on the day we treat everyone, we can also go to the beach."_

"You'd help me?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Roxas' face brightened a little. "Thanks."

"Shouldn't we go back to the castle by now?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Entry 26: Awaiting Vacation

Roxas and I went on a mission today and he saved me again. The strange thing is… I don't feel indebted to him… I have a feeling that I should help him out of good will and… friendship.

I found a "WINNER" popsicle stick. Roxas says that he's collecting them so I'm going to help him. When we collect them, I'm planning on arranging a vacation for Axel, Xion, and Roxas. After all… They _do_ deserve one for their hard work. I just hope everything will go well.

* * *

**Me: -bows down to all fans- I'm so sorry for posting late again! -gets run over by millions of angry fans- x_x**

**Kizu: -laughs- By the way, Eve does not own Kingdom Hearts. Just me.**

**Me: Please review! I wanna know your opinion :D!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

The next day, I slept in a little because I was still tired from sleeping at four in the morning the day before. But my slumber was rudely interrupted…

"Hey! Kizu! Get up!" I heard noticing that the voice was familiar but wasn't familiar enough for me to recognize.

I groaned and turned around onto my right side, "I'm still sleeping if you haven't noticed…"

Then, I felt someone pull the blankets off of me and a breeze of cold air hit me. I patted around with my left hand, blindly searching for my blanket in vain.

"Ughh.." I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes and seeing the person who was yelling. Demyx was holding my blankets with a goofy grin on his face. "What do you want Demyx?" I was grumpy from my awakening. I needed my sleep.

"Come on Kizu! We're gonna teach ya how to fight today!" Demyx replied, excited.

"_It's too early to be this crazy." _

"We?" Axel asked skeptical. He was leaning against the wall next to my door with both arms crossed on his chest. "Didn't Superior say that you needed to brush up on your skills and I needed to supervise you?"

"Aww man! You didn't have to tell her that!" Demyx whined.

"Wait.. Xemnas said that I get to learn how to fight?" I asked.

"Choose a weapon first, then fight. He remembered that you asked if Roxas or I can teach you how to fight. Now, he's also tired of Demyx's laziness so I have to baby-sit him for the day but I also have a chance to teach you while I'm watching Demyx."

"Geez… You talk as if I'm only five!" Demyx stated, nearly whining again.

"I'm not answering that…"

"Would you mind taking it outside?" I sighed again. "I need to get myself ready."

Axel nodded and nearly dragged Demyx outside as he was complaining some more. I laughed to myself and changed into a fresh coat. _"I have to make sure to meet up with Roxas today…"_ I thought to myself as I walked out the door. Demyx was gone though.

"He went ahead to the weapons' room," Axel explained before I asked.

I nodded. "Do you think we'll be able to go to the clock tower today?"

"Not sure. Roxas and Xion might not show up at all. Roxas was sent on a mission in Neverland and I was told that it would be difficult. Xion doesn't show anymore."

"Can we still go though?" I insisted.

"Why are you being so persistent all of a sudden?"

"Well… Roxas took me there the other day and," I lowered my voice to an embarrassed whisper, "I like the ice cream…"

Axel chuckled. "Okay, we'll go after training."

I smiled, "Thanks. By the way, have you found out anything new?" He shook his head. "Why can't you ask Saix?"

"No."

"But.. I thought you two were friends."

"_Were_ friends. He's… changed." Axel's facial expression was solemn and cold.

I knew I shouldn't pry so I didn't ask. I simply opened up a Corridor of Darkness, "Let's just go meet up with Demyx."

Axel nodded and stepped in first while I followed.

* * *

We walked into a large, white room with different weapons floating slightly above podiums that made a semi-circle. From left to right, there were a sword, a shield, a staff, needles, two smaller and shorter swords, a fan, a bow, and a long, wooden pole. I stared at them in awe, not noticing Demyx walk up to me.

"Hey! Took ya long enough!" he exclaimed. I nearly jumped and he laughed at me.

Sighing, I replied, "Can we just get to business?"

"Awww.. Fine."

"You know about the Elements and Weapons right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah but only a little about weapons. I didn't look it up much but I know about the basics," I stated.

"Demyx will have to explain then."

"Whyyyy meeee?" Demyx complained.

"It's a good refresher, now do it."

Demyx sighed and then started, "The sword is close-range. Powerful and dominant but uncontrollable. The shield is mainly for defense. Well protected and resourceful but reserved. The staff is usually for magic, short and long range. Mystical and open-minded, but disoriented. The needles are long range and are used for throwing. Quick and deadly, yet weak. The two smaller swords are mostly short range. Unique and independent, yet dependent. The fan is usually long range, but can be used to close range too. Fragile, yet strong willed and forceful. The bow is long range. Agile and focused but restrained. Lastly, the pole is used for long and close range. Extended and controlled, but stubborn."

Axel nodded and continued, "Choose your weapon carefully. Once you decide on one, the weapon will change its form, color, and maybe shape for your own needs. It won't look as plain as it does now."

I just took a step forward to the center of the room and looked at each one of the weapons, left to right then right to left. I replayed what Demyx said in my mind.

"Come on," Demyx complained, "we don't have all day."

"Just give her time," Axel snapped back at him.

"_It would __**really **__help if he was just quiet.." _I thought angrily. Then I took a deep breathe._ "Well.. I know that the sword and shield aren't good for me. I don't want to hurt people and the sword is sometimes uncontrollable power. Also, the shield is mainly for defense. I'll be able to protect myself but other than that, I wouldn't be able to do much. I want to be somewhat useful in battle..."_

Suddenly, the podiums with the sword and the shield on it sank downward into the ground.

"_It.. read my mind? Well.. continuing on.. I wouldn't use a pole or the staff.. The pole would be __**way **__too long for me to handle properly and the staff would mostly be magic. I need to be able to use some form of hand-to-hand combat so it doesn't work. And the needles are hard to use too.. Each and every attack would have to be exact and precise and I don't think I'm experienced enough for that."_

As soon as those thoughts came into my mind, the podiums with the pole, the magic staff, and the needles also sank. My remaining choices were the two smaller swords, the fans, and the bow.

"_I'm not really good with aim.. Also, I'm not fast enough to keep running away and keep a certain distance to be able to attack… Therefore, the bow isn't suited for me either."_

The bow also sank with the podium.

"Good job," Axel said, "Now, think about your element and how it corresponds with the weapon."

I nodded in response. _"The fans would most likely be for a wind element.. because if you waved it, you would create wind.. I don't really know about the swords though. Dependent.. yet independent.. Am I like that? Or am I fragile.. but strong willed."_

I closed my eyes and took another step forward. Letting my feet guide me, I slowly walked towards the podiums. After a few more steps, I opened my eyes and saw the podium with the fan floating above it. I reached out and hesitantly took the handle of the fan.

Then a blinding light illuminated the room with the fan as its source. It took a couple minutes to die down but when it did, I saw two fans in my hand. They were both designed the same, an aqua-colored, wave-like pattern near the fuente with bubbles and small blue daisies farther out. Because each rib had its own thin and separate blade at the rivet, I could easily close and open it. The fan was held together at the head with a cerulean tassel that had water drop pendant.

"_Not wind, but water?"_

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

No more than a few seconds later, I felt a rush of power go through me. I squeezed my eyes to try and contain it. But I couldn't and I felt a flash of ice overcome me. Everything just faded after that.

"Kizu!"

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the long wait D:! I was too busy and didn't have enough time to write/revise T_T;;**

**Kizu: Don't worry. We'll just hate you.**

**Me: T_T;; Oh and if you guys didn't get the description of the fan, just google "Parts of hand fan" and click the 1st link. That should clear things up. REVIEW :D!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and then bolted up, looking around nearly frantically. _"What happened?"_

I thought for a minute, thinking back on what had occurred. _"I wonder what time it is…"_

It was still very dark in my room so I assumed that I had woken up in the middle of the night. Yawning, I looked over to my left, seeing Axel slumped on the chair I would usually use for my work desk. He had a thin blanket over him and he was snoring very softly. _"He must have carried me into my room and watched me after I passed out…"_

I sighed heavily and then lay down on my bed. After turning over, I fell back asleep.

* * *

"Kizu!" I heard Roxas yell in distress. I opened my eyes again. But this time, I wasn't in my room. To be honest, I didn't know what room I was in. Bright lights were shining everywhere, nearly blinding me. I saw Roxas running at me with a pained look on his face. Someone or some_thing_ was following him. No, not following… _chasing_ after him. I focused my eyes on the face of that… _thing_. The jet black hair and frozen blue eyes… Xion? My eyes quickly reverted back to Roxas. He was frantic and holding an open, bleeding gash on his left side with one hand. He was running as fast as he could. Blinding beams of light were shooting at him as he ran.

"We have to get outta here!" He grabbed my hand with his own free hand and continued running away from the Xion look alike.

"No," I replied. "It's my fault and I'll stand up to it. I failed."

"_It's not me talking Roxas!"_ I yelled in my mind. It wasn't though. It felt as if… it was me, but I couldn't control what I was doing.

Roxas then turned around with his Keyblade in hand, "Then I'll stay then! I can't let you get hurt too."

"_NO!"_

Another shining beam of directly light shot Roxas, and I saw him disintegrating into darkness. Everything then faded out...

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes and was breathing heavily. _"I-it's just.. a dream…"_ I reassured myself.

"You okay Kizu?" I heard. Turning my head to the left, I saw Axel awake and staring at me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. I then sat up and cleared my throat, "Yes. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Axel asked again, raising his small, red eyebrow.

I nodded. "Just a bad dream. That's beside the point. What happened yesterday?"

"About that," He looked up then at me straight in the eye, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I should have warned you. When I choose my chakrams, the same thing happened to me. It just wasn't as bad." As he was explaining, he pulled his sleeve up and showed a burn mark. "Powers activate when they touch the weapons. Everyone had that problem.. Except for Roxas because he was born with a weapon. Demyx and I didn't expect you to completely freeze. I had to thaw you out before you died."

"Thank you Axel," I smiled.

His expression changed into being surprised. "That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd get mad."

I shook my head, "No. Thank you Axel. For saving me."

"Yeah," The sides of Axel's mouth turned up for a second but then he stopped himself, "We're going to train today so get ready. I'll be waiting outside."

He stood up and stepped outside, leaving me staring at the door. _"What was that?"_

I just shrugged it aside and changed into a fresh, new coat. I walked outside and Axel open up a Corridor of Darkness. "Demyx is waiting for us."

I nodded and walked in with him after me.

* * *

I walked into a large, dustyarea in front of what looked like a Greek coliseum. Large doors with thunderbolts carved into it were in front of me. Three columns were to the left and right of the doors and farther out were golden statues of warriors. Their swords crossed above the door to make an X and they stood on spacious platforms with small, golden fire pits lining the edge.

I smiled as I thought, _"This detail and artwork is amazing…"_

"Demyx should be in the Coliseum," Axel stated, walking toward the enormous doors.

I ran after him as the doors opened and he walked in. We both walked past a wide but small hall that was lined with trophies and then wound up inside the Coliseum. There were rows of seats to the left and right and a large, flat platform in the middle. Each corner of the platform had a column with a small fire pit at the top.

Demyx was lazing on one of the seats, just playing his sitar. The music was soft, so I couldn't hear it very well. As Axel and I walked toward him, he looked up. "Took you two long enough."

"Let's just get started," I stated. I coolly walked to the middle of the platform and stood there as Axel and Demyx followed me.

"Do you even know how to summon your weapons?" Demyx asked skeptically.

I nodded and thought about my fans. They instantly appeared in each of my hands, closed. When I motioned to open them in front of me, icicles flew out toward Axel. He instantly blocked each icicle by summoning his chakrams and flaming them, creating a small fire shield, "Woah. Careful there."

"W-what happened?"

"Xemnas already told us that you can't control your powers," Demyx replied, "It's cool."

"I'm sorry Axel…"

"It's fine. Learning how to use your fans should also help you control your powers."

"Yeah. These weapons are special," Demyx stated, "They're made so that it'll control an element, either creating one through your personality, kinda like Larxene with lightning, or extending your original powers, like you with your random ice powers! We finally have a replacement for Vexen!"

"_I can't wait to learn how to control my powers," _I thought, smiling and ignoring the rest of Demyx's sentence. _"I wonder what else these fans can do.."_

I swung them and a large, horizontal crescent made of water flew at Demyx. Unfortunately, he didn't dodge it like Axel and got hit, making him fly backwards into one of the columns.

"Oww.." he groaned as he slowly slid down.

"We have one for you too," Axel commented.

"Hey! What does that mean?" he yelled at Axel, while standing up and patting himself off.

"Why can I have two elements? Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Apparently it is," Demyx responded, walking toward us.

"This is the first though," Axel stated, "It might be because ice and water are nearly the same element."

"But.. Aren't fans usually wind based?"

"Not for you I guess," Demyx answered, "Can we just get on with whatever you're supposed to do?"

Axel shot a glare at Demyx. As he shrunk back, Axel looked back to me, "Close your eyes and feel your element Kizu. In your case, element_s_."

I closed my eyes took in a long, deep breathe, letting the calming air go through my body. _"It feels like.. I have a block of ice.. that's slowly melting into water… The sensation… is somewhat frightening..."_

"Now control that power and wave one fan."

I nodded hesitantly and let the ice and water die down inside me. Then, I waved a fan. Nothing happened.

"Good. Now do that again, but allow your power out just a bit."

I nodded again, this time more confidently. _"I can do this…"_ I let the power in my heart grow, but kept a firm grasp on its strength. I clenched my fan tightly, worrying about the result, and waved my fan again. But nothing happened.

"Try again."

Taking another deep breathe, I loosened my grip on my fan. _"Calm down Kizu." _After I felt myself let out just a bit more of my "ice," I waved my fan for the third time. And I felt the power welling up inside me. I peeked open one of my eyes to see an ice-made crescent floating in midair, inches in front of where I moved my fan. I smiled and let my heart jump in excitement.

But I lost control of my emotions. The crescent grew almost three times larger as it flew between Axel and Demyx into the rows of seats behind them. The crescent made a long, deep gash in the stone made seats and I gasped.

"Woah," Demyx said, looking back at the sight, "That woulda hurt."

"I lost my focus," I stated, shaking my head.

"We'll just continue practicing," Axel replied.

* * *

After that, Demyx, Axel and I met up nearly every day to practice. We never got a chance to go to the clock tower though. And the majority of the time, I was too tired to really go. So I didn't see Roxas or Xion much. I wonder how they're doing…

* * *

**Me: Just so you guys know, I might not be posting every week but I PROMISE you all that I will get it finished!**

**Kizu: You'll never get it finished at this rate ._.**

**Me: Shush Kizu! I own you! **

**Kizu: But no one else :P!**

**Me: Please review... xD  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back and ready for some business!**

**Kizu: More like you're gonna post one chapter then start the next one and then get distracted .**

**Me: Shush Kizu! Anywayyyy From now on -What should have been done...- will be the borders in the story except for the Dair-**

**Kizu: It's a JOURNAL!**

**Me: -sighs- I mean journal entries... Please rate and review! I don't own anything but Kizu!**

**Kizu: Sadly. Oh and she owns her new story too, "Light's Edge Academy."**

**Me: Yeah! I forgot! Those chapters are LOOOONG! Please read and review those too! I worked hard with my friend on those!  
**

* * *

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

I weaved through several Dancers who were lunging and trying to grab me. Being tall and thin, they were both agile and deadly. They wore a pink helmet and had a white body with a Nobodies' emblem where a woman's chest would be, and pink capris. I sliced a few with my bladed fans and jumped back, breathing heavily. _"Just a couple more to go."_

The Dancers were in a circle around me, shifting weight from their left foot to their right foot as if they were keeping beats of music or a dance. Their hips were moving left to right too, and it was slightly frustrating to see a Nobody look and act so much like a.. person.

"_Wait.. Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Xion all do that.. What am I talking about?"_

As I was thinking, they all jumped, well not jumped but danced, toward me, and I reacted by spinning with my arms stretched outward, creating a wave of water that struck all of the Dancers at once. But I noticed that my waist-length, black hair kept on getting in my face.

"_Ugh," _I thought to myself, brushing away my hair,_ "I need to cut it soon.. It's not good for combat."_

I relaxed for a split second before more Nobodies appeared. But this time, it wasn't only Dancers. A few Assassins appeared too.

"Haven't I sparred enough?" I sighed.

"This is good training," Axel responded, "You've been fighting Dancers for a few days now. I bet you can handle my stronger Assassins.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Demyx yelled back at Axel.

I glared at the two but then turned my attention back to the Nobodies. I analyzed the Assassins and noticed they had two arms that had alternating silver and purple sections with long, sharp edges coming out from each seconds and two legs that were white and thin. The limbs were connected by a purple body and something resembling a long tongue had the Nobody symbol on it. It was consistently spinning.

As I was thinking, the Dancers started circling around me again and the Assassins flew in a circle in midair and then dove into the ground. I carefully eyed each enemy. The Dancers all spun kicked at me. I nearly panicked but drew my fans in across my body and swept my arms out, throwing them. My fans flew in a circle that surrounded me so it would both destroy the Nobodies and protect me. They cut through all of the Dancers, destroying them with one blow. Then I easily caught them, and watched the Assassins underground. They were also circling around me, but when I swung my arms downward and created a wave that should have hit them, it didn't do anything.

"_My attacks might not work if they're underground…"_ As I was thinking, one Assassin raised its arms. _"What is it doing?"_

Then, it slashed it arms at me, diagonally and switching from right to left arm. It caught me at surprise at first so the first few hit my right shoulder, causing a little blood to drip onto the golden Coliseum floor, but after I successfully analyzed the movements, I blocked once and it bounced back and recoiled into a ball. I then swung at it a few times, damaging it and making it disappear. But then I felt slashes on my back and fell forward. I quickly turned around and barely blocked the next hit. Pushing back at the Assassin, it flew backward and I jumped back up. I threw one of my fans at it and it flew right through it, making it disappear. I was breathing heavily, and then saw the last Assassin from the corner of my eye. It lunged at me and my body felt so heavy that I could barely block the hit with my right hand's fan. We were in a dead lock, but I knew I couldn't hold it for too long so I made the fan in my free hand disappear. I swiftly touched the Assassin with my hand and it instantly froze. Then, I pushed on it, making the sculpture fall backwards and shatter into millions of beautiful ice shards.

"Was… that really… necessary?" I asked between breaths while I held my wounded shoulder and glared, "I could've… died…!"

"We believed in you," Demyx replied, patting my right shoulder and I cringed in pain. "Opps. Sorry."

I nearly threw my fan at him right then and there. But I gave him another _look_ at him and he took a few steps back, holding up both hands as if he was an innocent man.

"Anyway, good job," Axel said, ignoring my glare and Demyx's reaction.

"Thanks," I replied, "Are we done yet? Or do I have to risk my life again?"

"Nope, time to go," Demyx responded.

I sighed in relief but then I saw a large, bronze, T-shaped claymore fly down at me. I couldn't jump away but Axel, who made his chakrams appear in his hands, lept in front of me and flamed his weapons, blocking the attack.

"W-what's going on?" I breathed out, slightly traumatized.

"Why'd Saix send his Nobodies?" Demyx yelled.

"No idea," Axel replied, slashing through the claymore and destroying it. Then, a well-muscled Nobody walked into view. It had thin upper arms but huge silver gauntlets covered its large, black hands. Its cylindrical and grey legs had a blue knee brace and silver Nobody symbol was placed on its left chest muscle. Axel's careless stare became an intense glare after seeing the X scarred, blue haired man behind the large Nobody. "What are you doing here Saix."

"Making sure you RTC. Now."

Axel, unexpectedly, nodded, "Come on Demyx."

"What? Why me? You know I'm bad at these meeting stuffs!" Demyx complained and was then shoved into an open Corridor of Darkness by Axel.

After Saix walked in, Axel looked back at me, "You don't have to come. Try and see if Roxas and Xion are okay. You know where."

I nodded back at him, "Kay."

When he walked into his portal, I opened up my own.

"To Twilight Town it is."

-What should have been done...-

I walked directly onto the edge of the clock tower, but saw no one there. I stared at the sunset, alone.

"Where are they…" I wondered.

My view went downward onto the open area in front of the train station. But there was a black… fuzz? I quickly refocused my eyes and vaguely saw someone with an Organization jacket on. My heart did a small leap and I ran down the tower to greet whoever was at the bottom. The pain from my earlier wounds was nothing compared to my excitement. But then I remembered how I didn't meet him the other day and slowed down a little.

"_Will Roxas forgive me?" _I thought, still running down. When I reached the Station Plaza, no one was there. I heard a faint clank of metal chains; to the right, I saw the end of a black coat. I ran after it, into Station Heights. I looked around and saw the figure run away again into the back alley. _"What's the deal?" _I ran after him for the third time, but this time, I was greeted by his fighting stance. He stood with his left hand out, palm up, and his right hand holding a sword. It had a red, purple, and blue blade that formed a shape similar to a devil's or bat's wing. The weapon was held back slightly behind his head, pointing directly at me.

"_This isn't Roxas…"_ I thought, instantly summoning only one of my fans. _"And his weapon doesn't resemble any of other Organization member's either…"_

"Why were you following me?" The person responded with a young, male voice.

I glared at him. "Who are you? Why do you have a coat?"

"That has nothing to do with you," he responded. He was calm, but serious.

"You aren't part of the Organization so why do you have a coat? Are you even a Nobody?"

"What about you? You're not a Nobody either," he shot back at me.

"W-what?" I replied, wide eyed. But I quickly regained my composure and cleared my throat. "What do you know about me?"

"Stop hanging around those Nobodies. You shouldn't get involved," he commanded then opened up a Corridor of Darkness.

"Stop! What's your name!" I yelled, holding out my hand out toward him.

"Ansem," he replied, looking back at me slightly then walking into the portal.

I gasped and ran after him, hoping that I could reach the portal before it closed. But I couldn't run fast enough. I overexerted myself and collapsed on all fours. The pain from the wounds earlier made it harder and harder to move. I looked up to see the portal close into black mist.

"_What is Ansem the Wise doing with a coat on…?"

* * *

_

Entry 39:

Ansem the Wise.. What is he doing with a coat on? I'm so confused.

Oh.. And I forgot to buy some ice cream. I got to collect the "WINNER" sticks! I'll make sure to get some tomorrow. I hope I see Roxas and Xion soon.


	15. Chapter 14

**Eve: For those of you who are going, "I already read chapter 14.." Well.. I'm sorry but I made a few extra changes then reposted it. I understand if you guys dun wanna read it again. That's fine. **

* * *

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room. As usual, thoughts rushed into my brain.

"_Ansem in an Organization coat? What's going on…? And where were Roxas and Xion? They usually meet up at the tower.. I hope they're okay. What did Axel and the rest of the Organization need to talk about? I don't understand. Why would Axel want me to check up on Roxas and Xion instead of going to the meeting? Did the meeting have to do with them? Did Roxas and Xion find out that.. No never mind. I doubt that.. If they found out, Xemnas would instantly try to eliminate.. No.. That didn't happen.. If it did, Axel would say something to me. Ugh.."_

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"_No use in confusing myself and thinking too much.. I wonder if anyone is up yet…"_

After changing into a new Organization outfit, I walked out of my room and into the Grey Room. I looked left to right. Xigbar was standing next to Saix, discussing something and Xion was sitting on the couches… Xion! I ran over to her with a small smile.

"Hey Xion," I said as I walked up to her.

Nearly jumping out of her seat, she replied, "Oh hello Kizu." I noticed a _plastered_ smile on her face…

"Do you have a mission today?"

"Yes. Twilight Town." She was quiet for some reason too…

"Are you leaving soon?" I skeptically questioned.

"I was about to leave actually."

"I'll go with you."

She stared at me for a few seconds. "Why would you want to go with me?"

"Let's just go," I repeated, eyeing Saix and hoping that he didn't notice anything.

I quickly opened a Corridor of Darkness and Xion simply looked at it before walking in. I followed her afterward.

-What should have been done-

After I stepped out of the portal, I stated, "I heard what had happened. Are you okay? What did you do when you ran away?"

Xion just looked away slightly and was silent.

"What's wrong?" I said a few minutes of silence.

Xion just walked toward the Underground Passage with the big, neon green number 4 was above it. The portal that she had made had us walk into the Tram Common, where there were brown railroad tracks lining the tiles on the ground. There were also stairs and shops everywhere but the shops didn't seem to be open.

"Will you answer my question?" I asked, quickly walking after her.

"I have to collect hearts first," she responded as she walked in.

"Fine, but you have to explain later," I replied. _"She seems so unapproachable.. She was… warmer the last time I spoke to her.."_

The second we stepped into the Underground Passage, small Dire Plants, which were mainly green flowers with pink petals, and Poison Plants, which were larger and were more of a navy color except for green, lined the walls and ground of the passageways. Xion instantly summoned her Keyblade and started fighting the Heartless.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

Xion didn't respond and simply swung at the Heartless while walking farther and farther away from me.

"_I was hoping to learn more about her.. But with the way things are going, it's really doubtful.. Roxas, Axel, and even Demyx have warmed up to me at least a little bit but Xion barely even talks to me…"_

A large seed then flew at my head and I barely dodged it. It snapped me out of my thoughts and I instantly summoned my fans. By throwing my right hand fan in a circular motion, I easily destroyed the little Heartless and caught the fan as it flew back.

"_I guess the training paid off." _

Three or four more seeds flew at me and I effortlessly blocked the attack again with both of my fans, which made the seeds fly back and destroy the Dire Plants. I then ran toward where Xion had disappeared, hoping that she was holding her own. She was destroying Heartless by Heartless, but had a shorter breath than before. Three larger Poison Plants appeared around Xion and as I ran toward her, I threw my fans like before but they didn't disappear.

Xion looked at me surprised, "You can fight now..?"

I caught my fans, walked next to her, and responded, "Yeah. I picked my weapon and afterward, Axel and Demyx trained me."

"Oh?" she said as another seed flew at her and she quickly blocked it.

"Let's focus!"

One of the Poison Plants started slamming its head against the ground multiple times. I jumped up and threw my fan at it, slicing off flower's head. As that heartless disappeared, Xion casted fire on one of them and it was also destroyed. The last one started slamming its head in rage. I saw Xion nearly get crushed by it and quickly dove down, pushing and sliding her out of the way. But the pounding on my back afterward was nearly unbearable.

"Kizu!" Xion yelled and then casted another round of fire magic. The Poison Plant was destroyed.

"Ugh," I groaned, standing up with great difficulty.

"You okay?" She asked, helping me up.

"I'll be fine.. How many hearts do you still have to collect?"

"This should be enough now," she replied.

"Okay then. Now explain," I commanded, making my fans disappear. She walked back the way we walked in and I followed her. Her Keyblade dispersed into light and I intently stared at her. I was starting to get frustrated. "Where did you go when you ran away? Come on Xion! Answer me!"

Xion stopped walking and threw a serious glare at me, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious," I replied. _"And worried…"_

"Well, I had things I needed to figure out."

"Well.. Why run away with an imposter? I've gotten reports of you being seen with an imposter with an Organization coat on. I saw him just yesterday, running away from me in Twilight Town."

"You saw Ri-?" she almost yelled but stopped herself before she said the name.

"Ri..?" I asked, "He called himself Ansem."

At the name, her tense expressed relaxed slightly. "It's nothing if he doesn't want you to know," she replied, shaking her head as she started walking again.

"What do you mean?" I insisted, "If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. I promise you."

Xion sighed, stopped walking, and turned her head toward me, "Fine. His name is actually Riku. Ansem is.. just another name he uses.."

"_It's not Ansem the Wise then…"_ My heart dropped a little. "Why does he have a coat?"

"He's.. doing business. It only concerns Roxas, Riku, and me."

"How is Roxas involved?" I questioned, "Why only you three?"

"Well.. Sora too…" She trailed off and her voice got softer and softer.

"You know about Sora?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she whispered to herself, "I shouldn't have said that." But then she sighed, "Yes. Do you know anything about him?"

"First. How much do _you_ know about him?"

"All I know is that.. I have to disappear if Sora would never need to reawaken.. And Roxas has to absorb me.."

"_So she __**does**__ know what's going on.. Why doesn't Roxas know then?"_

"Riku told me.. That his mission is to make sure Sora reawakens. And.. I'm preventing that.. Because I'm stealing Roxas' memories.. and his powers. That's about it.."

"I know about all that too. No more than that," I easily lied as I thought to myself, _"They're not supposed to know."_

"Oh okay then," Xion sighed, disappointed.

"What is Riku like?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Riku today.. So you can come with me. I also have to tell him I told you."

I nodded in response and followed her as she walked into a clearing in the Tram Common. It was an odd clearing with buildings forming the walls. Seconds later, the same man from before walked out of a Corridor of Darkness, hood on and all. When he saw me, he summoned his weapon again, standing ready.

"Why is she here?" he questioned.

"I told her about you and everything else. Apparently, she knew it all already," Xion explained.

"Why would you tell her?"

"I had to..! I hate keeping secrets from my best friends.. And she said she wouldn't tell. She caught me mentioning Sora!"

Riku sighed and then took off his hood, revealing a teenage face looking around 16 years old. He had silver hair and his eyes were covered with a black blindfold that was tied together at the back of his head.

I gave him a slight smile and then held out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Riku. My name is Kizu."

His head turned toward my hand but he didn't shake it, "How do you know about Sora?"

"I have a lot of files that I go through," I replied, "and I came across the file with Sora's information in it. It contained minor details about his awakening and his connection to Xion and Roxas." I paused but after Riku was still silent for a few minutes, I quickly lied again, "That's all I know."

"Good, you shouldn't know any more than that," he stated.

"_Good. He bought it."_

Riku then continued, "The real reason why I wanted to meet up with you, Xion, is to ask about your decision."

Xion looked down slightly and responded, "Not yet. I'm thinking about what to do."

"Then, take your time. I need to speak with Kizu here. Alone."

"Okay," she responded and then opened up a portal, "I'll go back then."

Riku nodded in her direction and Xion walked into the portal. He then opened up a Corridor of Darkness himself.

"Come on. I'll show you something."

I nodded and followed him into it.

* * *

**Eve: Sorry about that. Made a few new changes and such. I've been too busy with life so I'm sorry I haven't been updating.**


	16. Chapter 15

Riku's Point of View

* * *

I walked out of the portal and took off my blindfold, hoping that I didn't turn into Ansem again. I felt a gentle sea breeze pushing back my silver hair and saw that I stepped onto a familiar, small circular island with a few tall palm trees growing on the edges. The trunks were either thin and white or thick and brown, both with big, green leaves growing out from the top. To my left, there was a paopu tree growing out horizontally toward the ocean with yellow, star-shaped fruit growing near the leaves and in front of me was a wooden bridge that led to the larger island. At the end of the bridge were a ledge that was a few yards tall and a wooden door that was made into an enormous stone. Left of the door was the top of a wooden stack and farther on, both left and right, there were walls of wood built into the rock formations and more, green overgrowth. There was also a white, large, and sandy beach, beneath the ledge and out toward the clean blue sea.

"_It's been too long… Everything's still the way it was…"_

Seagulls and the sea's peaceful roars were heard as Kizu strolled toward the bridge, breathing in the scent of the ocean. I just turned around and leaned my back on the old paopu tree's trunk with both hands crossed in front of my chest, staring out at the sea and trying to hide the nostalgic look on my face.

Kizu walked over to my left, "This place is beautiful and so tranquil…"

I nodded. "I'm warning you," I nearly threatened, "Don't become my enemy and don't get involved. I told you yesterday, stop hanging around those Nobodies. Things are going to start happening soon and it's best if you stayed out of it. If you get in the way of his reawaking, I won't hold back."

"_She shouldn't get hurt in the process. She has nothing do to with us."_

I looked at her sternly, quickly absorbing her appearance. Long black hair was trailing down her back and her sea blue eyes reminded me of.. **her's**.

"I have something I need to accomplish too. I want to save Roxas and Xion," she stated, confident.

"That's impossible."

Her determination didn't die or even waver. Her eyes showed me that she was strong-willed and wouldn't give up without a fight. Just like… **her**.

She paused. "Is this your home?"

"Yeah, Sora and I." _"And…__** her**__."_

"What was it like? Before all of this started.," She asked, looking out onto the sea.

The wind was gently blowing her hair forward and she used her right hand to tuck it behind her ear. The sun, which was starting to set, made her blue eyes shine like the ocean. It reminded me of **her**.

Trying to keep up my voice as calm as possible, I replied, "We used to sword fight. Sora and I also wanted to go explore because a.. girl had come from another world and I started wondering about different worlds.."

"_I.. don't remember her name.. I can't… Too many fading memories.. I guess his reawakening __**did**__ effect me…"_

"You miss those 't you?" she asked as she looked up at me. But, before I could say anything, she quickly added, looking slightly at the floor, "You don't have to tell me you know. It's your business."

"It's okay," I replied, looking back at the ocean, "I was young back then.. I didn't know what to expect and wanted to see it all. But with that one mistake to give in. Everything changed."

"Give in..? Give in to what?" she asked, looking back up at me again.

"_The darkness," _I wanted to say… But didn't."Nothing. It doesn't have to do with you."

She just nodded. "I'm here if you ever want to talk. I've been through some tough times too."

"Thank you," I replied, still looking out at the horizon, and then asked, "Why are you in the Organization? I thought that it was only made up of Nobodies."

"Oh," Kizu said quietly, "Let's just say I didn't really fit in." She gave me a smile.

I looked at her, _"Something is off about that smile.. It isn't __**genuine**__."_ But I kept my thoughts to myself and asked, "You don't want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not. It's…" she paused, then shook her head intently, "It's nothing."

I looked at her with a serious expression, "If you say so."

She nodded and gave me another smile.

"_Another one," _I bluntly thought and crossed my arms out in front of me tighter, "I'm here for you too."

She stared at me for a minute at a loss for words. Once again, she smiled, but this time it was brighter.

"_A real one this time," _I thought butsuddenly, her face dropped into thought.

"Xemnas found me when I was desperate," Kizu explained, "I wasn't in the right state of mind to say no. Plus, it's not so bad.. I met Roxas and Axel.. And Xion.. And you too."

I gave her a small smile, but then my face turned grim, "You should leave them soon. I'm warning you."

"_She shouldn't get hurt if things are thrown her way…"_

"I'll be fine," she replied, staring out at the ocean again, "I'm prepared." Another pause. "What was Sora like?"

I chuckled slightly, "You and Xion ask the same questions. You two are like twins."

"Really? How?"

"Well for one, both of you seem determined, but lost," I explained.

Kizu just stared at me for a second, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind that. You asked about Sora?" I saw her nod in response and continued, "Well, he's.. loud but a good friend. He always beat me though. Always been.. **better** than me."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"He was _always_ better than me," I repeated, still staring out onto the now setting sun, "In everything he did."

"Maybe I'll meet him one day."

"You should head back soon. It's about to get dark."

She nodded in response and then turned around. I sensed something and I turned around to see exactly five Samurais ready for battle. Each one had an odd helmet, which had three slits on each side, a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves, and two pointed feet. It also carried two swords. I instantly summoned Soul Eater again and put on my blindfold.

"_I shouldn't turn into Ansem again.. Not in front of Kizu. But.. why are Nobodies attacking? Doesn't Roxas control these?"_

As I was thinking, I heard Kizu jump back and summon her fans. I sensed two Nobodies run toward me but I just stood ready and in place. When they came close enough to hit me, I stopped them with my Dark Shield, which is a clear shield made up of hexagons, and then slashed forward, eliminating them both in one shot. Kizu fought with ease, annihilating one of the Samurai quickly. I then sensed another Samurai behind me and paused. But then its presence vanished. The last one somehow escaped.

"You destroyed that last one?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks. Why were they attacking us anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I can't control Nobodies, unlike the other Organization members. I'm not a Nobody so they won't listen to me," she explained, "They didn't seem to be really fighting though. I've read that Samurais kill quickly and in one shot. Like the way they were aiming at you, but not me."

"Were they for recon then?" I asked, "They acted as if they wanted to get rid of me. But keep you alive."

"Hmmm you're right," she replied, "Maybe—."

"Put on your hood," I said, cutting her off.

I put on my hood and heard Kizu put up her own hood. I then felt the power of pure darkness emerge. There was a few footsteps, but I then became aware of a flash of light that could only be a Keyblade.

"_This isn't Xion.. It's close.. But not her."

* * *

_

**Eve: Sorry this is a short chapter. The next one will be super long though!**

**Kizu: Lazy bum.**

**Riku: Now you sound like Kairi.**

**Eve: Both of you? O_o;;**

**Riku: Eve does NOT own any kingdom hearts characters. Only Kizu.**

**Eve: Please review! I NEED FEEDBACK D:  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Eve: Ugh.. School and homework and boyfriend and friends and more school and more homework have gotten to me! I just don't have the time to relax, sit down, and TYPE TO MY HEART'S CONTENT! MIDTERMS ARE COMING UP TOO! -twitch twitch- ...I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted! But the bright side is that it's longer than the rest!**

**Roxas: And this time, I'm the one talking. Been awhile since we changed to my point of view!**

**Eve: Yup. The sad thing is though.. I don't own you! D:**

**Roxas: ...Wha?**

**Eve: Nothing nothing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, Axel, Xion, and/or the Grey Room! If I did, they'd all be having tea parties in the Grey Room! Not talk to Saix about missions and get yelled at and stuff. And you'll LIVE!**

**Roxas: ...I still don't get it...**

**Eve: Ignore my fan-girl rambles :3! Anyway! Kizu is MY character! And at the end of this chapter, that scene was taken off of 358/2, I only tweaked it here and there but the parts I didn't tweak, I don't own. Well, onto the story! I won't be posting for awhile again D:! Well.. I bet you're sick of my rambling... READ THE STORY NOW!  
**

* * *

Roxas' Point of View

* * *

After a long day of chasing after an Emerald Serenade, I looked forward seeing Axel, Xion and Kizu at the clock tower. Axel and Xion were there, but Kizu never showed up. Axel had left, I started getting anxious and asked Xion where she was, hoping to find out that she was in the castle.

Xion replied, "We were on a mission here, in Twilight Town, but she wanted to talk to someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh well," Xion paused, "The guy in the black coat."

Only one thing went through my head, _"She's going to leave too.. Just like Xion did..."_

I instantly was reminded of the time Axel had to attack Xion to get her back into the Organization and panicked. Quickly sending out five Samurais each to other worlds, I put on my hood and did a through search of Twilight Town only to find nothing. Moments after, one of my Samurai appeared, kneeling and bowing his head low.

"My liege, the girl has been spotted in Destiny Islands but with another man. My fellow scouts have been destroyed by him."

"What!" I almost yelled and then took a deep breathe, "Thank you. You have done well."

After the Nobody disappeared, I hastily opened up a portal and sprinted into it.

~What should have been done...~

I walked onto a small circular island, facing toward the large ocean. The scenery was the same as the last time I saw it, palm trees and all. I saw two figures with familiar builds and Organization outfits. Both of them had their hoods on but I recognized one to be Kizu and the other to be the impostor from before. Both of them were standing there, looking at the direction of the bridge I was walking on. The impostor was already ready for my arrival with his weapon in hand.

I quickly summoned my Keyblade and stated with a serious tone, "My scouts told me that Kizu is here."

The impostor responded, "She's not here. But, you're scouts decided to attack me."

"They were sent to find her and one came back saying she's here," I stated. Then I pointed at the shorter of the two, "Isn't that her? My scouts wouldn't mistake you for Kizu."

"So what if it is?" he replied, taking a step forward with his weapon in hand.

I took a step forward, ready for a fight, but Kizu jumped in between us and quickly took off her hood, with fans in hand, "I'm right here, safe and sound."

"Kizu?" I said, making my Keyblade disappear, "So my scouts were right.."

She quickly nodded at me, and then turned toward her head at the impostor, "Put away your weapon. There isn't any need to fight."

He stared at Kizu for a second and later made his sword disappear, stepping out of his fighting stance, "Why did you send those Nobodies to attack us?"

"I only sent them for recon," I replied, "I commanded them to search and return with Kizu. Their default is to destroy anything that gets in their way, and you must have tried to stop them or they thought you were a threat. Anyway, Kizu, we have to go back now."

Kizu simply nodded. I quickly made a portal and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in.

~What should have been done...~

"Is something the matter Roxas? You seem frantic," Kizu asked.

She was obviously angered at the abrupt yank on her wrist, which pulled both of us into the Corridor of Darkness. We walked into the Grey Room, which had its lights off. Only the luminescent glow of the eerie Kingdom Hearts made it possible to see at all. I pulled down my hood and saw Kizu's clear blue eyes sparkle in the light.

"Promise me something, Kizu," I said, both desperate and serious. After she nodded slowly, I continued, "Don't do anything reckless."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Promise me, Kizu," I repeated.

"Not until you explain," she commanded.

I sighed heavily and paused for a minute before I was prepared to respond, "Xion left with that Impostor and ever since, she's been different. I don't want you to disappear like she did.. That fake member changed her."

She stared at me, "You think that'll happen to me?"

I nodded, looking her straight in the eye, "Just promise me."

She nodded, "I promise you."

"_What is this.. feeling?"_ I asked myself. "Thank you."

"It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning," She stated, walking out of the Grey Room.

~What should have been done...~

The next say, I saw Xion and I walked up to her, greeting her with a smile, "Hey, Xion, good morning,"

"Good morning," She simply replied.

"Listen—"

"Sorry, I gotta go," she cut in, looking down. Then she walked away.

"_What's wrong with her?"_

Saix gave me my mission, which was to destroy an Orcus in Halloween Town. I walked out of the Grey Room and toward my room.

After I finished preparing, I knocked on Kizu's door, "Kizu?"

In her room, I heard, "Yeah?"

"I have a mission in Halloween Town. You want to come?"

"Not today. I have work to do. Sorry So-… Roxas."

I looked down, slightly disappointed. "I'll see you at the Clock Tower then.. Right?"

"Not sure. Maybe."

"Oh.. Okay," I sighed. Then I opened up a portal to Halloween Town. "Bye then."

After a few moments of silence, I just walked into the portal.

"_First Xion, now this…"_

~What should have been done...~

I stepped out into the Halloween Town. The sky was black and brown bricks tiled the floor toward the town. There were walls lining the path, also made from the same brick. Black, metal spikes were on top of them. I walked to the center of town and looked around, scanning through the several wooden houses, fountain, and guillotine.

"Maybe in the graveyard…"

I walked into the Graveyard and as I was walking, I realized that there were no heartless appearing, at all.

"_That's strange…"_

I looked around again and still saw nothing. But then, a large black Heartless appeared right in front of me. It had a humanoid figure, with dark purple skin and red tipped horns and feet. Purple wings sprouted from its back and yellow ones were also at its elbows. As I glanced at it, I also noticed its pendulum-like blade at the tip of its long, black tail. A dark purple aura emanated from it.

"Wh-what! How could it get this close without me noticing?" I said to myself as I summoned my Keyblade in my right hand.

The Orcus swung at me with its orange sword and I quickly blocked. It then flew into the air and shot down several pink balls of energy. I barely rolled away but as the balls hit the ground, it exploded, launching me aside.

I stood back up at yelled, "Thunder!" A zap of lightening shot down from the sky, but it didn't affect the Heartless for some reason. _"So.. No thunder spells." _

It then disappeared.

"_Where..!" _

As I was thinking, its sword flew at me. I didn't dodge in time and it pushed me back against on of the gravestones. I stumbled forward only to feel the same sword jab my back. The stinging at my sides wouldn't stop as I started breathing very heavily. The sword then dove toward me a third time and I lifted my Keyblade, blocking it. As the sword rebounded, the Orcus materialized above me and slammed the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked me off my feet. I turned around on the floor to see it swing down at me. I braced for impact but I heard a "Kling!" sound and saw a clear shield around me.

"_The ring..!"_

The Orcus, confused, flew backward away from me and I used that time to yell out, "Curaga!" A green bell chimed over my head and I felt revitalized.

I then glided toward it and swung a few times, but the Heartless kept backing away from me, making me miss. After I landed, it flew above me and sent another barrage of energy balls at me. Unable to recover in time, I got hit by a few, but another clear shield appeared around me.

"_I need to thank Kizu later,"_ I thought as I jumped up again and tried to swing at the Orcus. My body felt heavy for some reason, so I couldn't put much force into the hit.

As I landed, I said to myself, "It's… It's too powerful. I've gotta finish this now before it wears me down any further. It's all or nothing." I put all of my energy into my next swing but only heard the "Klang" of metal.

"S-stop it!" Kizu exclaimed. She had blocked two Keyblades with her two fans.

"Kizu!" I stated, then looked over to the person holding the other Keyblade, "And Xion!"

"Roxas? Kizu? Wh.. what are you doing here?" Xion responded, withdrawing her Keyblade.

"The two.. The two of you…" Kizu breathlessly said as she sank down onto the floor.

"Kizu!" Xion and I yelled out while helping her up.

"This mission…" she continued after she stood up, "Xemnas.. He set you two up… So you two could eliminate.. each other."

Xion looked down, "The Organization would do that…?"

I looked down too while Kizu said, "I'm… sorry.. I couldn't get to you two in time… I was looking for you two everywhere after I found out."

"Thanks Kizu," Xion smiled sadly at her.

She nodded, "Let's just go back."

I quickly shook my head, "We should check the Clock Tower first."

"To check for Axel right?" Kizu asked. After I nodded, she sighed, "I have a feeling he won't be there."

"Why's that?" Xion questioned.

"Just.. trust me." She stated, "I'm going back to the Castle. Hope you find him."

"Wait Kizu!" I yelled after her as she opened into a Corridor of Darkness.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you want to have ice cream with us?"

She paused. "Sorry Roxas. I have business to attend to." Then she walked into the portal without looking back.

~What should have been done...~

Xion and I sat down on the ledge of the clock tower. Axel silently sat down to the right of me. Silence.

"Been a while since we all hung out like this, huh?" I said.

Axel replied, "Well, we have had our own share of drama."

Silence once again.

"The sun sure is beautiful," Xion stated, "I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame. If only.. things stayed like this."

"What if.. we all ran off? With Kizu too," I declared, "The four of us. Then we can always be together."

Xion looked down and shook her head, "We don't have any place to run."

"I know. Heh, I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, even if things change, we'll never be apart–" Axel started.

"As long as we remember each other, right? Don't worry Axel, we got your hokey speech memorized," Xion smiled at him.

Axel chuckled, "Just checking."

"I'll have these moments memorized, for a long time. Forever, I hope."

I nodded, "Me too, forever.."

* * *

Day 352: Us and the Sunset

Kizu was acting weird when I asked her if she wanted to come with us to the clock tower. This time, me and Xion and Axel had ice cream. The sunset was beautiful.

I don't have to write anything else down, because I'll never forget this day.


	18. Chapter 17

**Eve: Hey guys. Sorry for the long hiatus! I've been so busy with life and yeah.. I promised myself, and you guys, that I'll finish this story and I will! So let's just get straight to the story. I think I've improved the last time I posted anything.. So tell me if I did! Please don't forget to review. Oh, and I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Only Kizu. Thanks for sticking with me! I WILL finish this series!**

**Also! Alert for writers! I'm looking for someone to write with for my series "Light's Edge Academy." All of my friends bailed on me :(! Just message me and tell me what you're like and show me piece of writing. I need someone that can take over Hibiki and a few other characters along the way. Thanks a bunch! Now onto the story!**

* * *

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

Down dimly lit corridors, I ran for my life. They had found me out. The hacking, the contact with Riku. Everything. They were reading my journal entries and I should have known better. Why else would they give members of a Nobody organization journals?

Dusks were slithering towards me and Berserkers were hovering closer. I could only run so far before they cornered me. Turning around, I threw my fan in a circular motion, but I barely destroyed a few Nobodies before I had to start running again. On the way down the hall, I noticed that I passed Roxas' room and stopped.

"_I should warn him too,"_ I thought as I reached my right hand out for his doorknob. Then, a Dusk grabbed my arm. "Darn it!" I exclaimed trying to shake it off. I sliced it through with my left hand's fan and jumped back, facing the Nobodies once again. _"How can I get to Roxas with them around!" _

A Berserker then launched one of its claymore at me as I was thinking and pounded in my stomach, slamming me against the wall. I started coughing up some blood and rolled away, both winded and wounded. I slowly stood up, coated one of my fans with ice and threw toward the ceiling. As it circled above the Nobodies, icicles rained down and destroyed some Berserkers and Dusks, but holding them off would only last so long and I knew it.

Part of me wanted to yell out Roxas' or Axel's name, but other members might wake up. I needed help but couldn't risk being found out. I ran father down the hallway. Before getting far, more dusks appeared in front of me. After I abruptly stopped, another claymore struck my back, knocking me onto all fours.

"_I can't get captured…"_

More Dusks started grabbing my limbs, but I struggled free and sliced them each in half. I held out my hand, opened a Corridor of Darkness, and jumped in.

-What should have been done-

I fell into all fours, out of breath and coughing up more blood. _"Dang it.. I need to find her.. Find.." _And I blanked out.

-What should have been done-

As I slowly opened my eyes, there was a brown blur around peach colored skin. I bolted up and nearly drew my weapons, but as my vision cleared, I saw that it was the same brunette that wore an orange tank-top and capris the first day I walked into Twilight town. Further down, I saw the shorter and chubbier boy with brown eyes and black hair. He wore the same black headband, which kept his hair up, a printed jersey over a white long sleeved shirt, and baggy jeans. Next to him was a taller and thinner teenager who wore a short, light green vest over a black, sleeveless shirt and baggy camo pants.

"A-are you okay?" the girl asked, concerned.

"Where… where am I?" I replied, looking around more thoroughly. I was sitting on a ragged couch and I was facing a wall where tan and brown were seen. The room was really cluttered with boxes and pipes. I turned my head and saw a rag draped over an opening in the wall.

"This is Twilight Town. I'm Olette. This is Hayner and Pence. We found you lying on the ground in Back Alley really hurt," she explained while gesturing to the two boys.

I stared at them for a second, recalling what had happened.

"Thanks but I have to go," I stated, stepping off the bed. But my legs couldn't hold me up and Hayner caught me before I fell.

"Woah. Take it easy."

"Yeah, I don't think you should be moving much," Pence added.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. Thanks for the help."

Carefully steadying myself, I started walking outside. I noticed that I was at a corner in a back alleyway. A dim greenish lamp was lit where the two walkways intersected and tan buildings with rectangular windows lined the road. I decided to turn right, and stepped into an empty, open lot.

"_If I remember correctly.. The entrance is on Market Street. And if the maps at the castle are accurate, I should reach there if I walk straight through this lot.."_

Suddenly, I felt the presence of Nobodies. Two Dragoons appeared out of nothing in front of me. Each had a thin, human dragon-like structure, with both silver and purple skin and sharp white and purple tipped wings. There was a Nobody symbol on its left thigh and they wielded a long, thin white and purple lance.

"_Xaldin must've caught onto me.. The Organization must be desperate to send out such high ranking Nobodies,"_ I thought as I took out my fans.

In an instant, one appeared behind me and tried to jab my back. I backflipped and tried to slash at it, but it blocked by holding its spear behind its back. Before I landed, the other Dragoon teleported behind me and slashed upward, cutting my back and left shoulder and making me nearly scream. I fell onto the ground, unable to move for a few seconds due to the flaming wound.

I steadily lifted the closed fan in my right hand and said, "Cura." From the tip of it came a spray of green ribbon-like energy that revitalized me. It closed up the wound on my back, for now.

One Dragoon then appeared above me and tried to slash downward. I rolled away from the hit, but the shockwaves knocked me into a nearby wall, back first. I cringed in pain.

"_There's no way I can fight them.. They're on a mission to kill me and I'm still recovering from the fight before… I have to run!"_

I strenuously stood up and then heard a yell, "W-What's that!"

Turning my head, I saw Hayner pointing at the Nobodies. Pence and Olette were running after him and stopped when they saw the Nobodies too.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette! Stay away!"

The Dragoons realized that they meant something to me and one of them dove toward them. I quickly coated and threw my fans at it. My fans didn't hit the Nobody, because it stopped before flying into it, and they created a protective barrier of ice. I sighed in relief for a split second, but suddenly felt a slice horizontally across my back. It cut off the majority of my long, black hair. Almost screaming in pain again, I thought about summoning the fans back to me, but they were both busy covering Hayner, Pence, and Olette from the fury of blows from the other Dragoon. In that second of thinking, the Nobody that was behind me appeared from high above and dove down. I crouched slightly and raised both of my hands, creating another ice barrier.

"_What am I supposed to do? Keep defending? There's __**no**__ way I can win!"_

"H-Hayner!" I strenuously yelled, "Snap.. out of it! Get Pence and Olette… out of here!"

Hayner looked back and forth between me, the barriers, and the Nobodies. He then grabbed their wrists and ran back toward the Secret Hideout.

I sighed in relief again, but by doing so, my concentration was broken and so did my shields. As the one above me burst, I fell backward and barely dodged the spear, which was just a few centimeters to the right of my face. While that happened, my two fans fell on the ground and the other Dragoon chased after the three teenagers. I grabbed the spear with my left hand, causing it to bleed a little, and tried to freeze it up to the main body. The Nobody quickly reacted by pulling its partially frozen spear away, and cutting my hand even more along the way.

"_Dang it! I have to save them..!"_

I rolled onto all fours and tried to stand up again, but then felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw a glimpse of silver hair.

"Stay down. I'll handle this Dragoon."

"But.. But what about Hayner, Pence, and Olette?"

"That one is already taken care of. Now you heal yourself."

I slowly nodded and held out my good hand. Summoning my fan to me, I grabbed it, held it closed above my head, and faintly said, "Cura.."

Another spray of green ribbons emerged from the tip of my fan, but this time, it didn't have enough power to fully heal me. The wounds were moderately severe and, being more of an offensive fighter, I didn't have enough magic in me. My back and hand were both nearly healed, but still extremely tender. I knew I couldn't hold my second fan, so I would have to make do with my first.

But after I finally stood up, I saw Riku finish the Dragoon off with the final blow, making it disintegrate into black and white ribbons. I carefully walked to him.

"Than—"

"What are you doing here?" he questioned before I could thank him.

Shocked because he interrupted, I paused before I said, "I want to speak with Namine. There's somethi—"

"What do you want with her? Didn't I tell you not to get involved?" Even though he had his blindfold on and wasn't facing me, I could feel intensity radiating from his body.

"I want to save Roxas and Xion! They—"

"If you're going to interfere with Sora's resurrection, then I'll have to put a stop to you."

"Riku! Will you just stop interrupting me and listen!" I nearly yelled.

"Maybe.. I shouldn't have saved you," he stated while positioning himself into a fighting stance, left hand out, palm up, and his right hand holding his sword slightly behind his head and pointing at me.

That hurt. It hurt that he said that. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to win if we fought, not in my condition. But I suppose, I didn't have a choice.


	19. Chapter 18

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

I suppose, I didn't have a choice.

"Riku! Will you just liste-!"

He lunged toward me and tried to slice off my arm. I quickly blocked it with my fan, but the force pushed me back. I fell on my rear and used my left hand to stop myself from falling on my back. My wounds throbbed, but I still needed to hold him off. Jumping back, Riku stood ready again, watching through his blindfolds.

I carefully stood back up, "Calm down and—"

Riku sent out several pale blue balls of darkness and I needed to block them. I twisted my right wrist in a circular motion, sending back the spheres.

"Will you just listen to me!?"

As he dodged, he ran toward me and slashed at my stomach. I blocked the swing. But didn't have good footing and fell again, this time on my back. I winced in pain from impacting on my wounds. He pointed his sword at my neck.

"Riku. Stop this and listen to me..!"

I cringed and started bleeding again. I could feel the blood seeping through the back of my robe.

"Nothing you say will change anything. Xion and Roxas both have to disappear in order to return Sora's memories. Now give up, or you'll force me to do this."

"No! Listen," I weakly breathed out. Each breathe became heavier and I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer.

"There is no reason to save Nobodies."

"They aren't Nobodies! They're my friends. Roxas and Xion… They're people." I've never fought this hard before. "You're all using them for your own gain or for Sora's sake, but have you ever thought about their lives and the ones important to them?"

Riku paused for a minute, peering down at me through his blindfold.

"I know a way to save all three of them. Just let me see Naminé."

A few moments passed. He finally took a step back, withdrawing his weapon. My wounds stung, but I'm going to press on.

-What should have been done-

I carefully stepped into the bright, white room. Colored drawings were placed on the walls and on the opposite side of the entrance door was a large window with thin curtains draping over them. There was a long white table with one chair at each end. I saw a girl with blond hair sitting at one end of the table. She had a plain, white dress and her blue eyes were looking down at a sketch pad.

"Are you Naminé?" I asked after I walked up to her.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Kizu." I stared at her for a second, unable to speak. "I knew you were coming. DiZ and Riku told me."

"I.. I have a favor to ask of you."

-What should have been done-

Walking into a black room, I blinked a few times, readjusting my eyes to the lack of light. The entire room was dark with pipes going in and out of the walls. In front of me was someone with red bandages around his face, sitting at a collection of blue-tinted computer screens.

"Don't you have something to do?"

His voice seemed familiar…

Riku nodded and seemed to know what the man was saying. As he exited through another Corridor of Darkness, I asked, "I was told to go to you if I wanted to interfere with your plans."

The man turned around in his chair and I examined him better. His red bandages covered his entire face, except for his right eye and mouth. Two black belts crossed over his left eye. He wore a red cape with a grey, segmented armor along his sides and abdomen. A black cloth lined with yellow covered his legs, and there were three identical, brown pouches descending along his waist. What really caught my eye was the familiar dark scarf around his neck.

He stared at me with his yellow eye. "Kizu."

"It can't be. What are you doing here? You're behind this…?"

"It's good to see you again," he smiled.

I paused, awestruck. "W-What happened to you? You told me that you couldn't care for me, but in reality, you were plotting against the Organization? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Calm yourself my pupil," he solemnly stated then paused. "I could not let you walk down the path I tread."

"Does that mean.. _You_ were the one that's been attempting to dispose of Roxas!?"

"He is a mere nobody. There is nothing to save."

"You're wrong! He isn't _nothing_! He's a person who can think and feel for himself. Were you the one who told Riku that they weren't alive?"

"I just told him the truth."

"No. You told him lies! You have never had first-hand experience with…"

"They are deceptive fools!" His voice boomed in the silence.

It frightened me. Not once have I seen my mentor lose his composure and not once has he raised his voice at me.

"They are an empty existence, worthless."

I looked down, almost at the brink of _tears_. Finally, I had found something worth fighting for, but the very one that raised me has opposed my cause. I knew I couldn't convince him to see my viewpoint. His stubborn and unyielding self was what I had looked up to all these years. Now, it is the very force that opposes my wishes.

So much has changed.

"I suppose I can't count on Naminé then, considering you control her like a puppet."

I opened up a portal and walked in without another word.

-What should have been done-

I stepped back out onto the rim of the clock tower. I sat down and tried to calm down, to relax. The world around me was blurred around the edges and I didn't know how long I've been bleeding or struggling. Putting on a strong front was all I could do. I knew I was weak. I wasn't trained properly to fight like this.

The sunset, a bright orange and red glow blanketing the serene Twilight Town. I took a deep breath and cringed again.

"I need help," I whispered. I didn't know who I was talking to. Was I calling out?

I blinked a few times. Each time my eyes felt heavier and my body felt lighter.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Rest."

Before I could turn around to look, I leaned forward and the darkness enveloped me.


	20. Chapter 19

Roxas's Point of View

* * *

I opened my eyes and simply stared at the ceiling. Xion hasn't returned and I had this strange _feeling_ that something wasn't right.

I sat up and started out the door. _"Kizu. Maybe Kizu will have answers."_

I walked down the hall and knocked at the door marked "Number N." No response. I turned the knob and peeked in. No one was there. There was nothing but her furniture and… a note on her table. I quietly stepped toward the note.

To Axel and Roxas

I stared at it a few seconds and went straight to Axel, note in hand. Something wasn't right. My non-existent heart felt jumbled up. I didn't know what to think, or feel.

I knocked on door, more hurriedly than I intended. "Axel!"

"Woah," he replied, opening his door. "What's going on?"

I held the note up to his face and he went wide-eyed. He tore it open, nearly ripping apart the small card.

I found out what I wasn't supposed to and I can't face the Organization anymore.  
I hope you can both forgive me for leaving like this. I never meant for this to happen.

Then the note burst into flames. I stared at the ashes that slowly drifted onto the floor. I couldn't tell if Axel lost his temper or wanted to hide the evidence. A fire lit in his eyes, then died down.

"Don't say anything to anyone about this. Got it memorized?"

-What should have been done-

My mission: To install a device in the Chamber of Secrets. I didn't know what I was doing, but orders were orders. I walked into the Lion's head and instinctively fought the Heartless that appeared. Questions filled my mind.

Who am I?

Xemnas called Xion a puppet. Xemnas called Kizu a traitor. What would I call them? Who are they to me? Axel knew all along, but didn't say a word. Who is he to me? Are they my friends?

I placed the device in it's destination and stared up at it. "What am I doing? Like I've got any clue what the Organization even uses it for... Everything's a mystery. They didn't even tell me about Xion. And now they're hunting Kizu. Hmph, the biggest mystery is me – the idiot who keeps doing everything he's told."

I made my way back to the portal and stood there, staring at it. "Why am I doing this? Why should I go back to the castle? There's nothing there for me. Have I got anything left? Any place I really belong? Any friends... I still belong with?"

I felt something wet roll down my cheek and I wiped it off.

* * *

**Eve: Most of this chapter was taken out of the game. And I only added a few phrases and words here and there. I own Kizu, nothing else.**


	21. Chapter 20

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

Xion. Roxas. Both fade into view. Facing each other, weapons drawn, standing ready. Their expressions seemed pained. _How? They have no hearts._ They lunged at each other. Then with their Keyblades locked, both struggled to gain an advantage. I stood there, helpless once again.

-What should have been done-

I gasped then quickly opened my eyes. The last things I remembered were my wounds, the fight, and Ansem. I sat up and slowly looked around. The room was dark, but there were wires and pipes on the walls, carrying faint lines of light. I was on a bed. _How did I get here._

I lifted my left hand and traced my fingers along the scar. It wasn't done healing. I turned my torso and felt the wounds on my back. Again it wasn't done healing. _How long have I been asleep._

Then I recalled his voice. "Rest."

I looked up, wondering if it was my memory or if he was in the room. Then I heard the mechanical closing of a door. Everything was dimly lit and I couldn't see anything or anyone clearly.

"You need more rest."

This time I knew I wasn't imagining it. "Why did you save me. What do you want." My voice as cold as my element. He abandoned me. He tried to destroy Roxas and Xion. He could not be forgiven.

"I've cared for you since you were young and orphaned. Now you choose to question my motives?" I felt his eyes on me, judging everything he saw and I could not see.

A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed it. I'm not going to cry or be weak like I was before. "You are unwavering and stubborn. You've taught me to see through different perspectives and now I have, in the eyes of those you call nothing. I have become unwavering and stubborn while you've become blinded by your motive."

"So you will betray me. Like my previous apprentice did. Like Xehanort did. You've been following his nobody's orders. He confined me and now carries my name. He wants the powers of Kingdom Hearts and you've been aiding him."

" I-I.."

"Again, you oppose me and are now willing to betray me."

"No! I'm just.. Roxas and Xion—!"

"Are nobodies. Are nothing. They have no right to _**be**_ anything. You are still just a confused, young child." His footsteps lead away from me and I heard the mechanical door open and close.

I leaped off my bed but my legs were still too weak and I collapsed under the weight of my body. I slowly stood back up and staggered toward the door and banged it with my right fist. "Ansem! Listen to me! You. Are. **Wrong**! They're more than just... nobodies." I gradually slid down to my knees, continuing to weakly pound the door as I felt tears forming. Almost whispering, "They're my friends."

I remained there for what seemed like forever. Curling up again, like the day Xemnas found me. Crying.

-What should have been done-

I rest on the bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for my body to heal. I've tried everything. My fans won't appear when I try to summon them. Ice won't form at my command. The Corridor of Darkness won't open. And I couldn't tell if I was simply too weak, or if these walls somehow suppressed my abilities. I wait.

_I have to convince him that Roxas is a real person that deserves to live. He's not just a nobody, and neither is... neither is..._

"How will I convince Ansem to listen to reason? To listen to me."

"You don't." It was Riku, walking through the door with a tray of food. I smelled the stew and the warm bread. I hadn't eaten in I'm not sure how long.

"Where have you been? How long have I been locked in here?"

He handed me the tray. "Eat something so you can heal."

"Riku!" I yelled, placing the tray aside. "Answer my question!"

He stood there, staring at me through those blindfolds. "Four days. Including the days you were asleep."

"F-four? No! Riku. You have to help me get out. I might be too late to save Roxas!"

"You already are. Roxas is under our custody and... and... X... Xion. That's her name... Right?"

"Who's... Who is," I paused. That name sounded so familiar. So familiar. Like she was someone important to me. Someone that I needed to help or... My brain started pulsing. "What's going on? Why don't I remember her? She was.. Xion was..."

There was a long silence. A moment of silence for someone who was lost. I couldn't shake the feeling that I have forgotten something – no, someone – important.

"Eat and recover." Riku started walking toward the door.

"Wait!" He stopped, but didn't look back. "Xion... was _our_ friend. She was." He stood there, silent. "She's gone. She was never supposed to..."

"Exist. We've all forgotten about her because she wasn't supposed to exist."  
"What about Roxas! He can still be saved! He still exists and I know that–."

"No. You will not interfere with Sora's restoration. If Roxas doesn't disappear, Sora cannot be revived."

"Riku. Just listen to me! Sora is Sora. Roxas is Roxas. Sora has his own memories, his own friends, and his own destiny. I know that. But Roxas also has his own memories and his own friends and his **own** destiny! He and X-Xion... They both existed for a reason."  
Riku turned his head so I could see his profile, but kept his back facing me."Roxas has no heart. He is a Nobody. He is nothing."

I looked down and sighed. "Was Xion nothing to you as well? Is that why our hearts cringe every time her name is mentioned? Is that why you're trying so desperately to hold onto her memory?"

Another moment of silence.

"Please Riku. Help me save Roxas." I was pleading at this point. Begging.

"Eat and recover." He just there and turns his head away. "I'll help you find a way out."

I hear the door open and close. Then I stare at the food. The stew and bread are still warm.

-What should have been done-

I couldn't tell what was day and night. I've been in here for so long, I couldn't tell time. But after I woke up, I heard the door open again.

"Come on. Ansem is busy right now so you can escape." It was Riku, solemn as ever.

I placed my feet on the ground and carefully stood up again. I healed enough and was finally strong enough to support myself. "I need to see Naminé."

"You can't. She's busy with Ansem."

I walked toward him. "Doing what?" He didn't reply. I stood there, in front of him and started glaring up into his blindfolded eyes. "Doing what?" I repeated firmly.

"Reviving Sora."

My _heart _stopped. "I want to see him. I want to see Roxas."

Riku simply nodded and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

-What should have been done-

I blinked and readjusted my eyes to the beautiful sunset-like light of Twilight Town. I felt at ease again. Nostalgia hit me. I looked up to see the clock-tower and remembered Roxas and Axel... and... X-Xion.

Riku stepped out of the portal and stood silently behind me. "Do you know where he–."

"Maybe.. today we'll finally hit the beach!" I heart jerked and I spun around, searching for that voice. I saw traces of blond hair and footsteps.

"Roxas!" I yelled, both overjoyed and surprised. I ran after him and heard Riku following me. "Roxas!"

The blond boy turned around and stared at me as I ran. His crystal blue eyes just stared.

"Roxas," I repeated. I reached him and stood there, out of breath. "I'm glad I found you..." I was so relieved. He was safe and...

"Who are you?"

My heart dropped. "What? I know I cut my hair, but I'm still me. It's me... Your best friend!"

"What do you mean my best friend? My best friends are Hayner, Pence, and Olette." He continued staring at me and I stared back, shocked. Then I noticed he wasn't wearing his Organization coat. He had two jackets, a white one over a black one. The white jacket had a red collar and an alternating black and white block design. His pants were baggy and were also two colors, beige and black, and he wore black sneakers with red laces.

I just stared at him. "I-I.." I was at a loss for words. Is this what happened while I was gone? Did he really forget me and everything that happened? "What about Axel? What about X –." I couldn't say her name anymore. My memory of her was fading. It's been fading since I woke up that day and Ansem locked me in.

"I don't know what you talking about." He stared at me, confused. "I've lived here all my life, with my friends."

I paused and looked down, letting my short hair cover the sides of my face. I felt like crying. This really couldn't have been happening. "We were supposed to go to the beach together. We were collecting Winner sticks. So we could. So we could treat everyone. You needed a vacation, right?"

"Yeah, I'm on summer vacation right now. And I'm gonna go to the beach, with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. At least that's our plan. Now I gotta go. Hayner and I have to get ready for the Struggle Tournament."

I looked up at him, straight into his eyes, searching for some trace of the old Roxas, the Roxas I knew and cared for. **He was gone.** Now he's an innocent boy that doesn't know about Heartless or Nobodies or the Organization. I sighed and reached out a hand. "Call me Kizu."

He looked at my hand and hesitantly extended his. We shook hands, like the first day we met. "I'm Roxas." But I wasn't cold like before. I changed and now...

"Sorry for confusing you. But.. you c-caught.. my interests."

"Well.. Uhh. Okay?" He was confused. Obviously he was confused. Our memories together were gone. "Well I gotta go. See ya."

I stared at him as he walked away, speechless. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What happened to him? Was this your plan all along?" I turned around and glared at Riku. "To show me things are..."

"Naminé locked his memories away on Ansem's orders. This is to keep him safe and prepare him for–."  
"For WHAT? His death? His disappearance? For him to be absorbed and never exist. Just like Xi..."

"It's for his own safety. The Organization needs Roxas to build Kingdom Hearts. They want him back and are willing to do anything to find him again. Find him or make sure he's not _useable_ anymore."

"No. Axel wouldn't let them destroy him."  
"He would. He's following orders from Xemnas."

"No. He wouldn't. Quit talking about them as if you know them. You and Ansem think you know everything but you two haven't seen these Nobodies the way I have! You didn't do missions with them! You didn't fight with them. You didn't..." _Eat ice cream with them. The clock-tower..._ "Just... Just." I was done reasoning. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened up a Corridor of Darkness and stepped in.

"Kizu! Wait!"

-What should have been done-

I sat there, on the edge of the clock-tower.

"If I was there, I could have stopped all this. I could have saved him." I took out my Winner stick and stared at it, "I only needed one... no two. Yeah, two more and then we could've all had free ice cream together."

_I'm sorry._

* * *

**Eve: I've been gone for a long time guys. Sorry for the super long wait. School and stuffs. My writing style changed a lot too. So yeah. **


End file.
